Arc 2: 09 Strike Two
by Macx
Summary: Target: Nebulos. Mission: complete obliteration. Resistance: none expected....


**Strike Two**   
by Birgit Staebler

Space seemed to ripple and bend as the two giant ships approached the small planet. Both looked exactly alike, though one appeared older with a just lately rebuilt aft-section. The planet they aimed at was located at the border of the known universe and, until a few decades ago, had never been of any interest to anyone. It was a planet dominated by a humanoid, intelligent life form which had given the green planet the name Nebulos. Until the fateful day an Autobot shuttle had crash landed here, the Nebulan population had suffered under the cruel hand of those called The Hive. The Autobots had played a part in liberating the Nebulans and rebuilding this small world, but there were no Autobots on it anymore. The Nebulans had demanded of them to leave. And they had complied. Right now, several of those responsible for this decision wished they had never made it.   
Firebolt, formerly a Targetmaster and through it a close friend of Hot Rod -- now Rodimus Prime --, smiled grimly as he watched the panicky government members scurry into the meeting room. The Nebulan government had evicted the Autobots from Nebulos because they had been afraid that the new enemy of Cybertron would attack their planet. They had thought this way they would be safe. Not only Firebolt had protested against this move, but also the Cybertronian representatives, the human Daniel Witwicky and the Autobot Arcee. There had been lengthy, diplomatic meetings on Earth, Cybertron and Nebulos. Nothing had been of any success.   
Now they would pay the price.   
Firebolt sighed and walked away from the conference room. He met up with Spike Witwicky, who had arrived only a few days prior to this. Pinpointer and Haywire, two former Targetmasters as well, were with him. Spike had arrived here a week ago for negotiations. He had been specially called from the representatives and Firebolt had had hopes that there might be a solution yet, but then the enemy had made its appearance.   
"They are two hours away from the outer defenses," Spike said quietly. "They still don't answer any hails."   
Firebolt briefly closed his eyes. "Evacuation?" he asked.   
"Proceeding, but we won't be able to get everyone to safety in time," Haywire answered.   
"And out military defenses won't be any good against the ships," Pinpointer added a well-known fact.   
Nebulos had invested most of its time and money in rebuilding the cities, giving little regard to military strength in form of a space fleet or strong outposts in the Nebulos system. What they had were a few Camera Eye stations and satellites, a meager laser defense system that wouldn't even dent a Cybertronian, and some planetary weapons systems. Rodimus Prime had offered to supply planetary defenses, but the government had not wanted to install 'first strike weapons' as they had called it, afraid it might draw too much ill attention to the small planet. The government had relied on the Autobots to defend Nebulos at that time, but now the Autobots were gone and the planet was defenseless against superior fire power.   
Spike's face was a dark cloud. "I wish they had left Fort Max intact and not disassembled the transformation circuits," he muttered.   
"Without Cerebros we couldn't transform it anyway," Pinpointer sighed.   
Spike shook his head. "Not necessarily. Fort Max can operate without a head. There is a second combat bridge inside the chest cavity, but without transformation abilities, it's useless. And we'd need help to do it in any case. It's no use to go up there alone."   
The Targetmasters nodded darkly.   
"You and SkyLynx should leave," Firebolt suddenly said.   
Spike smiled grimly. "No. We'd be dead the moment we get off the planet. The fortresses are right in front of the warp gate. They'd shoot us right out of the sky, superior flying skills or not. SkyLynx agrees with me on that. He's helping with the evacuation."   
"We are sitting ducks," Haywire breathed softly.   
The others could only agree.

* * *

A cold wind whipped over the island and dark clouds rolled through the lead colored sky. Dead leaves and dust were carried with the wind, settling on the blackened ground. Once there had been a defense tower standing in this place, now there was only a black crater of burned stone and sand. Nothing had been left standing when the Tji had struck, incinerating the tower and everything in a radius of ten feet. Further away from the crater sat something looking like a small ant hill. It was a building, scorched by the fires that had raged here after the destruction of the tower, but it seemed intact. Tunnels and thick cables were running from the building to the only other complex left unscathed by the attack. It was a research lab, manned by Autobot scientists -- or rather it had been a lab and had been manned. Now it was occupied by the Tji.   
The island was an impressive sight with its high cliffs, the waves crushing against them, white foam rushing upwards, just to crash into the sea again. It lay not far away from the main land, but no one ever really came here. The planet was mainly uninhabited and those who lived here were inferior civilizations, just on the brink of discovering how to walk upright. The researchers had been left alone to go after their own work, which was mainly development of new weapons. That had been why the Tji had attacked and then declared the lab as their base. It was fortified against any attack and none of the Cybertronians had yet dared to challenge them.   
For the Tji this former lab served multiple purposes. Here, robot shells were stored until needed, prisoners were kept and inquisitions were conducted. Normally the Tji didn't need to question a prisoner. One of them would simply take over the prisoner's body, destroy the personality and raid the memory banks. It was easy. But some robots were different and needed different treatment. One of those robots had finally been captured and was awaiting questioning.   
The room was bare of any features except for a chair standing in the middle. Hidden ceiling lamps lit up most of the cubicle and showed a nearly white or maybe silver colored figure sitting on the chair. There were a few superficial bruises visible on the smooth skin, which tended to reflect the light in a metallic blue color. The figure was female. White hair cascaded down her neck and shoulders, a rather uncommon feature for a robot, but then again, the hair wasn't real. It was made out of metal like the rest of the body. The female was cuffed to the chair, her bonds holding her wrists, upper arms, her torso and legs. She could only move her head, which was of no great advantage.   
Her name was Sphere and she was a Key as well as a Host of Ralyk. It made her special in many ways and the Tji had taken care to shield her from the ancient entity, to cut her off from her friends, to imprison not only her body but also her mind.   
Sphere looked around the room but she saw nothing she hadn't seen before. Her captors had left her alone for the last hours, but she knew they would be back. They wanted something from her and in time she might not be able to hold it back. She would fight to protect what had been given to her because it was her duty. From the outside she appeared fragile, mainly because of the fact that she was very slender in built and because of the white and light blue coloring. But Sphere was more than met the eye. She was a Key and she was a Host. At least Alyssa Dycran had been a Host and it had translated into her new existence as a robot, created and brought back to life by the entity Ralyk.   
She sighed silently. She missed Ralyk. The link to the ancient entity was still blocked by the Tji and Sphere had no idea how to get through the cloak they had put on her. The device putting out the disruptive energy field was around her neck and out of her reach, and anyway, it was inserted into her skin and ripping it out would result in her own death. The Tji had made sure she understood this fact.   
The door to her holding cell opened and one of the Tji stepped in. It was never hard to tell that a robot was possessed by one of the energy creatures because his or her shell tended to grow gray, as if covered by dust or dirt. Sphere had no idea who the robot had been in his former life because her knowledge of all the Cybertronians was limited to those she had met after coming to the former factory planet. She only knew that the Tji's name was Peyra and that he was something like an inquisitor. His cold eyes and completely expressionless face turned to her.   
"Have you decided to cooperate?" he asked.   
Sphere snarled. "I have no idea about any key codes!" she answered, the same thing she said every time one of the Tji asked her.   
Peyra had come to see her three times already. Once to insert the cloaking device directly into her skin, the other two times just to ask her a few stupid questions. Something told Sphere that this time, Peyra wouldn't turn around and leave again. And she was right. The Tji's lips twisted into an evil smile while his optics remained expressionless.   
"Well, my dear, then it's time to refresh your memories...."

* * *

Rodimus Prime felt tired beyond belief and it had nothing to do with the fact that he hadn't recharged yet. His energy levels were fine, but his mind was in bad need of some peace and quiet. It was something he was unlikely to get any time soon. Or ever, he thought sourly.   
[Then make it happen] a soft, female voice echoed in the back of his head.   
[I wish I knew how, Shan] he sighed.   
If he had thought matters couldn't get worse after what had happened in all the millennia of his life, he had been wrong. The Civil War was nothing. The death of Optimus Prime and his succession as Rodimus Prime were a piece of cake compared to what he was facing now. It was all minor. This, the Tji War, was big. They were fighting against their real creators; not the Quintessons who had only stolen Vector Sigma and used it, but the real driving minds behind it all. He sighed. And to make matters worse, the war was not simply centered around Cybertron. It was everywhere -- had taken the Planet of Junk already -- and right now it was planning to overrun Nebulos. The allied fleet of Autobots and Decepticons was already on their way to help the Nebulans, who had not a snowball's chance in hell against the Tji, but Rodimus suspected they would be too late. Optimus Prime had thankfully taken over the coordination of their strikes and it was one less worry in his mind, though it was on his mind nevertheless.   
[Let me give you a hint] his Interface partner answered lightly. [Close the door, turn off the terminal, the com and the pager, tell communications not to bother you for the next hours -- and relax]   
Rodimus chuckled. [Wishful dreaming]   
Shan muttered something he couldn't make out. Both of them had gone through a lot lately and their complete Interface was still like an impossible dream to him. Rodimus had always known that they were growing closer, but he had never believed in the possibility of a complete Interface. But it had happened. How, no one could explain, not even Skywolf. Rodimus was no Sentinel and Shanygn had never shown any Interface capabilities before, though she and F/X had come very close. It had never happened and the explanation had circled around her handicap. Now they were 100% Interfaced, which disturbed Rodimus. He was no Sentinel and he would never be one, but he had changed. He had started the change when Shanygn had bonded to him, eradicating the phantom pain of the missing Matrix. He had never thought much about it. She had been someone he liked and who understood him, but he had never thought further. Then they had developed abilities both had never had before. It had helped them, had been a positive side-effect. Now this.....   
Rodimus rubbed his optics. Every time he thought about it he came up with more insecurities and questions he had had before. He knew they had to train their newly found phasing abilities, but there seemed to be no time. Too many problems, too many crisis, too many occasions requiring his or Optimus' presence and decisions. And to keep him from drawing even a single breath when he wasn't on duty, Sphere had been declared missing as well, most likely abducted by the Tji. No, not most likely, he corrected himself. Definitely. Why they would do it was everyone's guess. Of course, she was a Key and had a quarter of the activation code of the space station housing the main centerway, but still.... She was a creation of Ralyk and somehow Rodimus had always believed that the last thing the Tji would do was to attack Ralyk directly.   
Now he was confronted with another problem and he had to handle it somehow.   
"No."   
Twilight's optics flashed briefly. "It is a chance we should take, Rodimus Prime," the Seeker and now host of a Tji said calmly.   
"We are not exchanging one prisoner for another," Rodimus stated flatly. "The Tji would kill you and Jaimaa without a second's thought. They think your symbiont is a traitor."   
"Which she is," Twilight told him with a smile. "And because of that Jaimaa believes that they would trade Sphere."   
Rodimus shook his head. "The answer will stay 'no'. The Tji didn't just kidnap the first best robot they could. They have abducted dozens of our kind in the last months but now they took Sphere in an almost dangerous mission, nearly right from under our noses. It was well-planned and executed quickly. They risked a lot to get her and I believe they know who she is. They want something specific and it doesn't involve a hostage exchange for a traitor."   
Twilight seemed to listen to something and Rodimus believed that he and Jaimaa were 'discussing' the matter. Several expressions flickered over the Seeker's face, then he sighed.   
"All right," he muttered. "But you should keep this option open."   
"I won't, Twilight. It's not an option."   
Their optics met and Rodimus didn't like the expression in the other's optics. He couldn't help but suspect that Jaimaa was planning something. Twilight only nodded and left the office.   
[Problem]   
Rodimus sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair. [Yes] he answered darkly.   
Twilight was an almost unknown factor and only because he was not an enemy was he still on Cybertron. He was a victim of the Tji and he was also the luckiest of their victims. He had survived with his personality intact, though he was now bonded to a Tji scientist who had insured his survival. Jaimaa had reshaped his body from Thriller into Twilight. They had helped the Cybertronians, but Rodimus also didn't like the fact that one of the enemy was among them, whatever Jaimaa's status among her own kind was. She was still Tji. That she was also the head scientist who had developed the Sentinels was of no importance. Rodimus had long since lost the awe of his creators and neither a Veneran nor a Tji could really intimidate him.   
[You think they will go out on their own?] Shan asked   
He sighed again. [Yes, and I have no idea how to keep them from doing so. How do you hold someone who can Gate?]   
[Ask the Sentinels. Midnight is a Gater and if anyone knows, he does]   
Rodimus nodded.   
Suddenly the door was flung open and Rodimus looked up. His face stayed neutral, but inside he cringed and groaned softly. Of all the problems he didn't need right now..... It was Starscream. The former Decepticon had spent the first hours after the news of Sphere's abduction tearing through Cybertron's sky and scaring the heck out of every airborne vehicle. He had disappeared for some more hours and Rodimus believed that somewhere a sector was lying in ruins now, blasted by his weapons. He just hoped it was a sector marked for demolition and not some of the again populated areas.   
"You can't keep me from leaving!" Starscream hissed without preamble.   
"There is no sense in running off half cooked and searching for Sphere," Rodimus answered calmly, knowing fully well what Starscream was hinting at.   
The Autobots' second had told everyone quite clearly that senseless rescue missions were out of the question. They had to know where Sphere was to organize an effective rescue. Spreading their forces out all over the galaxy would accomplish nothing, except maybe give the Tji a chance to pick them off one by one. It was bad enough that Nebulos was under attack and that half of their fleet was their; they didn't have to scatter and search on top of it. It might be a cruel and cold decision in many a Cybertronian's eyes, but Rodimus and Optimus had agreed on that.   
Starscream's optics were bright red with fury. "I know where to go."   
Rodimus gave him a curious look. "Not even Ralyk has any idea where Sphere is...." he started.   
"She's my sister, Autobot," the other one interrupted him with barely contained anger. "I know where to find her."   
"How?" Rodimus didn't want to puzzle over the declaration too long, but he needed some proof that whatever Starscream was talking about was not some scheme of his to get off the planet and not be chased.   
"We are of the same construction," Starscream explained, audibly keeping his calm. "Ralyk made us siblings and I can feel her."   
"Not even Ralyk can feel her. The Tji are blocking the link."   
Starscream's fists came down on his desk and the blow resounded in the office. "I don't care about Ralyk! It is linked to her through the Host space, nothing more and nothing less. Sphere is my sister, which makes her more than Ralyk's pawn!"   
Rodimus sighed softly. Maybe Starscream was telling the truth......   
-- He is -- a silent voice entered his mind and Rodimus flinched. He hated that!   
-- He can hear her in a way no one else can --   
Great! he thought. You could have told me so before!   
Ralyk didn't answer and Rodimus turned to Starscream, trying to keep the frustration rising inside of him out of his voice.   
"You won't go alone."   
Starscream's optics flashed dangerously. "I don't need unnecessary company to slow me down!"   
Rodimus gave him a smile. "I don't think it will slow you down to have some help along."   
"None of the others can keep up with me," the Gatekeeper announced, which was most likely true, though there were a few exceptions in the shape of the Interfaced Sentinels. They would be able to keep up with Starscream's speed easily.   
"They won't have to keep up with you. I'm assigning Soundwave and Blaster for this job and they'll be inside you wherever you fly."   
Starscream's mouth opened and closed again. His optics were deadly red pools and Rodimus was the target. If looks could have killed, Optimus would have had to search for a new second-in-command.   
"Objection overruled," Rodimus added quietly, his own voice holding a certain danger now.   
Starscream hissed something and then turned on his heels, stalking out of the office.   
Rodimus sank back into his chair and sighed deeply. This was one of the days he wished he was still Hot Rod, without problems, without responsibilities.   
[No, you don't] Shan's voice teased.   
He smiled a bit. [Maybe....]   
On to another problem: Soundwave and Blaster. They were the most likely choice for the mission because of their relative small size when transformed and their fighting power in robot mode, especially since both had a small army inside of them.   
And they were not exactly on friendly terms with each other. Blaster would love to see Soundwave dead and Soundwave, though always appearing neutral to the outside when it came to expressions, probably shared the feeling. Rodimus shook his head and got Kup on the com to find out where the two Cybertronians were. He wondered briefly if he should brief them separately, then decided against it. Better get it over with in one.

* * *

Megatron was pacing his office, hands clasped behind his back, his red optics the only thing alive in his face. They were glowing in a bright fire seldom seen by someone who could live to tell about it. Sparks knew she would live to do so, but only if she stayed well out of his reach and firing range. Sphere's kidnapping had reached Megatron's office by reports from Rodimus Prime and though the Decepticon leader had not pursued the Key since their last, rather unfriendly encounter, Sparks knew he cared about what happened to her. Maybe Megatron didn't even confess this to himself, but he was intrigued by Sphere, by her otherworldliness, her alien mind and behavior -- alien to him. He had come to accept her, had come to respect her, and they shared a special friendship neither of them understood completely. Megatron seldom visited her and off duty they didn't meet to chat, but when they encountered each other, it was with mutual respect for the other's persona. Sparks had no idea what would might come out of this strange relationship, but she would keep a close eye and ear on it.   
And now the Tji had taken Sphere prisoner.   
The Decepticon leader walked over to the terminal and slammed his fist on the com line button. Sparks expected it to shatter into a myriad of fragments. The screen lit up.   
"I want to talk to Rodimus Prime!" he snarled.   
The communications officer on duty hurried to comply and Sparks sighed. Megatron had never been someone to beat around the bush -- especially when he could shoot the bush with a fusion cannon. She walked slowly over to his window and hopped onto the window sill, continuing to watch him quietly.

* * *

"Enemy has engaged Nebulos."   
The neutral statement hung in the air and seemed to drop on the cold metal floor with shattering clarity. Optimus Prime, hands resting on the hand-rail separating his survey station from the rest of the room, turned to look at the display screen. His blue optics were expressionless and the visible half of his face appeared almost cold, as if the words had not touched him. But they had. Deeply. It was just that he couldn't do more than listen to them, understand them, then wait. He was nothing more than a watcher of a deadly game between two armies, of which one was vastly inferior and no match. He was bound to the op room, the 'war room' as some called it, and he had to let others play.   
"Status of Apocalypse?" he asked.   
"She has left the warp gate fifteen hours ago and will arrive in the target zone in another twenty minutes," Hound reported.   
Twenty minutes. Optimus avoided eye contact with his lieutenant. Twenty minutes were a long time; time enough for the two battle fortresses to spread havoc.   
"Any word from F/X and Twister?" he then wanted to know.   
Hound shook his head. "No. The moment they entered Nebulos' atmosphere, the radio contact broke off. The Tji are spreading major disturbance frequencies and we are only able to get reports from the Apocalypse because of her strong transmitters. We're expecting loss of contact any moment the Tji find a way to block her as well."   
Optimus sighed silently. "Keep me informed," was all he said.   
"Of course."   
The Autobot leader left the war room and walked to one of the many conference rooms. Inside five robots waited. Two of them were Decepticons, three Autobots, and together they formed the first mixed combiner team Optimus had ever heard off, especially since three of them were also female. One of the females, an Autobot colored in dark red, silver and black, looked straight at him as he closed the door.   
"Bad news?" she asked.   
Optimus had to smile a bit. "The worst," he answered. "But this is nothing you should concern yourselves with right now, Catastrophe."   
"Not yet," Disaster, a male Decepticon, answered calmly. "We may not know the extent of the war yet, true, but if you expect us to join the allied forces, you'll have to brief us sooner or later."   
Optimus nodded. "Right now, it will be later. You have more than just a war to catch up on."

* * *

The Monolith was an impressing ship. It was gigantic and armed to the hilt, the gray outer hull armored with the best there was right now. It could withstand a direct hit by one of its own class and lose minimal shield power. The engineers had made certain that the shield generators operated independently from each other and when one went down, the other still produced enough output to uphold the shields. But right now Ultra Magnus thought less about impressive and more about speed. They were still half a standard day away from Nebulos and that was half a day too much. The main engines were on full power and they had exited the warp gate a few minutes ago. The commander wished this ship had Gating powers like several Sentinels he knew, but that was just wishful thinking. No one had yet been able to come up with a copy of the process. It was something the Sentinels had been born with and had been activated through their Interface. That Spook, one of the First Ones, could do it as well was of little consequence. He was of a different construction.   
The Apocalypse, the Decepticon flag ship, had arrived at Nebulos two hours ago and her short message had indicated that all hell was lose around the planet. The Tji had not hesitated to assault the Nebulans with apparently all they had and the Nebulans didn't have much of a space fleet to defend themselves. Most of their effort had been to rebuild their cities and since they had banished all Autobots off the planet, they were now literally more or less defenseless.   
"Fifteen hours till target," the report came in and Magnus only nodded.   
"Anything new from the Apocalypse?" he asked.   
Powerglide shook his head. "Nothing."   
Ultra Magnus sighed and turned to the tactical display, which was updated hourly. Nebulos looked like a swarming beehive, the Tji fleet engaging the few Nebulan defenders and now the Decepticon flag ship and its fleet. As he looked up again he became aware of Chromedome and the other Headmasters. They were along for this mission for the obvious reason: part of them was Nebulan in origin. And anyway, no one could have stopped them from going by themselves.   
"We'll get there in time," Chromedome said calmly, though his optics betrayed his agitation and pain.   
Magnus smiled slightly, though it only showed as a weak light in his optics. Hope was the only thing they had right now.

* * *

Soundwave looked at Ravage who looked back with a neutral expression in his red optics. Around him four young robots were playing. One looked suspiciously like Ravage, just with a different color. Rumble watched the litter with a mixture of surprise and wary distrust while Frenzy had found an interesting new hobby: keep kittens away from him who had discovered him as a possible new play mate. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ratbat had taken shelter high up on some shelves, which didn't really save them, but the kittens had more difficulties to get to them.   
When?> Soundwave asked, using the silent link between himself and his cassettes.   
Ravage looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged. Soundwave watched the bright red of the four kittens chase Ravage's near-twin. Then he looked back at the cassette.   
You could have at least told me before your .... partner confronted Megatron with this... offspring>   
Ravage glanced at the three feline robots around him. Soundwave followed his eyes, but was distracted by something flapping around helplessly and tumbling out of the air. He caught the little winged cat, which gave a few angry growls, then looked up at him. Wide, blue eyes tried to search the expressionless face for a clue as to whether Soundwave was dangerous or not. Soundwave examined the small robot and checked his body shell. It was very well constructed.   
"Leggo of me!" the winged cat told him and tried to squirm out of his grasp.   
Soundwave held on and pointedly looked at Ravage. They have transformation abilities, but not all of them have their personalities completely developed, I believe>   
Ravage confirmed this, telling Soundwave politely to let go of the winged cat whose name was apparently Xanadu. The red one had discovered where his play mate had gone in the meantime and sat at Soundwave's feet, looking up. Soundwave placed Xanadu on the ground.   
Where do they belong to?> he asked.   
Ravage told him that they would chose their faction later, if they wanted one. That was the moment a call came in. It was a request to meet Rodimus Prime in his office concerning something that could not be discussed over the open line. Soundwave affirmed he would be there and ordered his cassettes to come to him. They complied and the four young ones watched them with interest. Soundwave ignored them and left the room.

* * *

Ralyk was helpless. It wasn't used to being helpless, so this feeling overwhelmed it a bit. It still watched the every day events around Cybertron, but most of it was busy trying to reestablish the link it had had with Sphere -- until a few days ago when the link had suddenly been blocked. It knew that its creation had been kidnapped, so much was clear from dropping in on its other links and Ralyk knew it had been the Tji, but how had they managed to block it?   
The ancient entity pondered this and thought hard about its adversary, the Tji leader Ath'antheia. Ath'antheia was an old Tji, older than the disagreement that had split the Veneran race into Tji'neran and Veneran. He had been one of those leading in the field of robot development, but he had also been the one who had soon started to voice his opinion against releasing what the Autobots knew under the name of Vector Sigma into the ever-changing outside. He had voted to study the developing programs within the confines of the lab while others had argued that development couldn't happen in controlled environments. No one could apply the changes to the environment as nature could do it. In the end, the others had won and the super computer had been left in a place for the Quintessons to steal it. It had all been a long-term plan that had worked out to the Veneran's approval. Then a civil war had shaken their society, splitting them into Tji'neran and Veneran, changing not only them but also the goals of the experiment. The Tji were set on terminating it, the Veneran had taken on a passive position.   
Ralyk rumbled softly. It wasn't as if the Veneran didn't care, but they had bonded with those now called Venerakkin, and if it hadn't been for the chance development of Firefall crashing on Earth, they might still fight their own wars. And the Veneran had yet to take the initiative and convince their Venerakkin hosts to join the battle. Firefall was on and off the 'stage' and Ralyk couldn't say it was pleased. The Veneran could be of so much help if they just wanted to, but their more or less neutral position and the stubbornness of the Venerakkin leader proved to be a problem. And Firefall had caused most of them.   
Ralyk got his mind back on the current problem. What was it Ath'antheia was using to block the link? A shield, a blocking device, something special and unique. Something not even Ralyk could penetrate. It growled in frustration, making one of the occupants with it inside Vector Sigma's shell flinch. Alpha Trion had been very quiet lately, thinking most of the time, and Ralyk ignored the first-generation Autobot.   
There was only one way to find Sphere and that was to latch onto Starscream and see what he would find out. The link to his sister was something like a generic imprint, an instinct, something hard if not impossible to block. If someone could find her it was him.

* * *

Shockwave surveyed the battle field and then looked at the display. He had engaged one of the two giant fortresses and was keeping it from moving closer to Nebulos, but he had not been able to slow the approach of the second one. He didn't know which one was the original Scorponok, but that was of no importance. Both were enemy targets and he had to stop them. The fleets were engaged in combat but no one was gaining ground.   
"Target One breaking off!" came a call.   
"Aim for Target One," he ordered calmly. "Intercept flight course."   
The Apocalypse changed course, covered by several smaller fighters.

*

Ath'antheia, leader of the Tji and aboard what Shockwave had called Target One, watched the Cybertronian flag ship change course and smiled inside his body shell.   
"Cybertronian ship is gaining," Roo reported, sounding nervous. "She's picked up speed and has adjusted her course to intercept us."   
"Let them. Continue as planned and tell Katalumera to begin phase two."   
Roo nodded and relayed the order. The second fortress sank closer toward Nebulos, ignoring what were small flies compared to its size. Explosions set off around it where battle ships ceased to exist, but it was not the least bit impressed.   
Ath'antheia's smile widened. Then he turned and walked to his private quarters to get in contact with Ardicon. He wanted to know how things were going.

* * *

Blaster stood ramrod straight and slightly away from the second occupant in the room in front of the desk, his optics never leaving the blue and white figure. Soundwave appeared as neutral as always, his features not showing a single expression. Neither of the two had their cassettes out, but Blaster's were on stand-by and ready to eject the second he gave the command. He suspected it was the same with Soundwave.   
Rodimus Prime sat behind his desk, his optics cool and unrevealing, as was his face. Blaster wished Rodimus were still Hot Rod; then it would have been very easy to read him. But Rodimus himself had changed a lot in the last years and he had become very good at the 'neutrality' look.   
"I called both of you here because I want you to accompany Starscream on a reconnaissance mission," the Autobots' second now said without preamble.   
"Reconnaissance?" Blaster echoed. "Concerning what?"   
He was a communications specialist, as was Soundwave, and though both were soldiers as well, Blaster was rarely called for reconnaissance. He was called when there was a code to break or an encoded communiqué to send out.   
"Sphere."   
Soundwave's visor flashed for a brief second but otherwise there was no reaction.   
"We know where she is?" Blaster exclaimed.   
"Not yet. It's what Starscream is going to find out and you are accompanying him."   
"Yes, sir," Blaster said, still confused as to why the two of them.   
"You'll receive your last orders before you leave," Rodimus added with a faint smile. "Any questions?"   
Both shook their heads.   
"Dismissed."   
Both left the office and Blaster tried to find a good reason why they had been chosen. There was none. His cassettes couldn't offer any advise or reasonable idea either and so he sighed, deciding that whatever it was, he'd find out eventually.

* * *

Peyra regarded his victim and had to smile despite his failure. The female robot had held up against his inquisition with an incredible stamina and power. She had not screamed for a long time and even when he had forced her skin off for easier access to the delicate circuitry beneath, she hadn't made a sound. Her first scream had come when he had severed several of the deeper lying circuits, but Peyra knew he would never get to her this way. She wasn't immune but if he continued he'd simply destroy the body shell and the mind with it. And the information they wanted.   
He turned away from the mutilated body and nodded at the guard to let him out. He knew just the person to ask to continue where he had left off.

* * *

"Target Two has reached planet!"   
Shockwave's single optic burned with anger. "Time to intercept?"   
"Ten minutes," was the sobering answer.   
He cursed silently to himself, knowing it was just too long.   
"Target Two has dispatched fighters," came the second news flash and Shockwave knew he had failed. "Entering atmosphere."   
"Projected trajectory?"   
Runamuck, the Decepticon manning the observation controls, looked at him. "Nebulan main city."   
"Monolith has just entered system," came a second message.   
"Transmit data to Monolith," Shockwave ordered as he watched the display screen, his voice as calm as usual. "Change course to intercept Target Two. Leave Target One to the Monolith."   
All stations acknowledged and the Apocalypse moved straight at the second fortress.

* * *

Even though it was an impossibility, Rodimus Prime felt a headache coming. This was definitely one of these days..... He had just finished a rather unpleasant conversation with Megatron. The 'discussion' still rang in his audio sensors.   


"You what?!"   
Rodimus thought the metal walls would bend under the decibel onslaught, but he didn't show a reaction other than a brief flash of blue in his optics. Facing Megatron had become a regular item lately and there was little the Decepticon leader could do -- short of blasting him -- that would get him to bow to his will. And not even a shot might have any success.   
"Starscream, Soundwave and Blaster are on their way to rescue Sphere," Rodimus repeated himself calmly.   
Megatron hissed in anger and whirled around, leaving the office. If he could have, he would have banged the door. So it just slid closed after him.   


Shanygn, who had kept back throughout Megatron's outburst, sitting on the shelf behind Rodimus, shook her head. "He'll go out after them," she muttered, voicing what Rodimus was thinking as well.   
He sighed. "I know. And somehow I think the back-up might be necessary, but I still have a bad feeling about it all. I mean, Megatron and Starscream have never been on the best of terms, and this might just give him the chance to blow his former second away."   
Shanygn smiled slightly. "I don't think he'd do it. And Ralyk wouldn't let him. Starscream's role as a Gatekeeper is too important."   
He nodded. "I know, Shan, I know. Still, I don't like it."   
"Try and stop him."   
His mouth curled into a dry smile. "Only if I have to."   
Why did Megatron have to confront him of all people? Why not Optimus. Rodimus was sure that Prime would have dealt with his old enemy in a different and maybe more satisfactory manner. He sighed. He was once again falling back into his old manner of self-doubt and insecurity.   
"Okay, Mister!" a voice suddenly rang through the room and he looked up, his optics widening as he discovered Silhouette.   
The female Dinobot stood in the doorway -- he hadn't even heard the door open! -- arms crossed in front of her chest, blue optics alight.   
"Stop whatever you are doing, get up and follow me." He opened his mouth to say something, but Sil interrupted him with a sharp, "Now!" She glowered at him. "This is a rescue operation and you have the order to shut up!"   
Rodimus rose from his chair, slightly confused. "Sil, what...?"   
"I said, shut up, Rodimus Prime!" she growled. "I'm in charge here and I'm telling you that you are now off duty for the next two shifts!"   
[Shan!] His enraged yell was met by soft laughter. He looked at her, meeting amused dark blue eyes. It proved that Shanygn had been the one to set this up, finding an only too willing accomplice in Sil. [I don't have the time, Shan....!]   
[Now you do. I talked to Optimus]   
[You what?!]   
[Relax, Roddy, and enjoy] With that she shut him out and Rodimus had only Sil to talk to, who had told him in no uncertain terms to shut up.   
"Traitor," he grumbled, but he left his office.   
Sil chuckled and followed him. "Of course."

* * *

Blaster sat inside Starscream's cockpit, feeling a bit uneasy. The problem wasn't that he was more or less surrounded by Decepticons; he had come to terms with the alliance, and Starscream, though technically still a Decepticon, was no longer with Megatron's forces. And if it came to a fight, which he didn't believe, he knew he could take on Soundwave without a problem. No, the unease came more out of the nagging feeling that they were going right into hell's mouth. Rodimus had briefed him on what he was supposed to do -- which was in Blaster's opinion more of a baby-sitter job than being back-up -- but he had a bad feeling about this. They were going to get into a Tji base and free Sphere, who would most likely be well-guarded. No one had any idea where this secret base was and all Blaster had been able to get out of Rodimus was the cryptic explanation that Starscream had a way.   
Well, he thinks he has a way, Blaster thought sourly.   
The dark blue and silver jet was streaking through the emptiness of space, moving in no apparent pattern, sometimes entering a warp gate, only to jump to the next point after only a few minutes. Starscream was searching but Blaster had no idea after what fashion. Like Soundwave, Blaster was plugged into the scanner systems, but he was unable to pick anything up. Nothing gave him any hints as to what Starscream was following on his search; there were no leads.   
From one second to the next Starscream slowed down, moving behind some asteroids as if seeking cover.   
"Found something?" Blaster inquired.   
Starscream didn't answer but suddenly most of his systems were on hold and since the communications expert was plugged into part of them, he felt the power drain to a specific part. He had no idea what that part was and he decided not to bother. Too much of Starscream had been changed; his body was no longer Cybertronian and Blaster thought it was the best not to think about it.   
"She's here," the Gatekeeper finally said.   
"Location?" Soundwave inquired.   
"Planetary surface." Starscream inched away from the asteroid. "I can detect no active search patterns from the planet."   
Blaster called up the coordinates of the planet and gave a moan. "Ardicon."   
"What?"   
"Autobot science outpost," he explained. "We lost contact months ago."   
"Now you know why," Starscream growled. "They probably destroyed it."   
"What is your plan?" Soundwave wanted to know.   
"A very simple one: locate Sphere, get her out, blow up the base." Starscream's voice was cold and emotionless. "While I search for her, you are to keep the Tji busy."   
"Oh, fun," Blaster muttered, feeling some of his cassettes stir.

* * *

The city was in flames.   
Panic spread.   
People were running from the attackers, from the explosions, from themselves. No one took care of anything but himself and the panic was soon worse than the attack, which ceased after most of Nebulos City was in flames.   
It was hell on earth and everyone was on his or her own.   
Firebolt stumbled and caught his footing again. He was miraculously unharmed, but if he wasn't careful this might be a short miracle. The attackers had struck from one moment to the next, hitting everything in sight without selecting a target. He had no idea where his friends were and he just prayed that they were still alive. Everyone had fled and they had lost contact.   
Now the Tji ships were moving East. He froze as his still confused mind caught one sharp thought.   
"Fort Max!" he breathed and started running.   
He had no idea what to do, but he knew he had to do something. The Tji had not just attacked Nebulos because the Autobots had been here until a few months ago! They had a plan -- to get Fort Max. It was so simple! They already had Scorponok and had built a clone not too long ago; now they wanted a third base of operations without wasting time on construction and materials.   
Firebolt knew he wasn't a match for a whole fleet. He was single person without any fire power, but he knew he had to do his best to stop the Tji.   
Suddenly something shot over his head and for a single second he was afraid it was a Tji fighter, but then the flyers landed in front of him and he recognized them.   
"You!" It was both relief and surprise.   
F/X bent down. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.   
"I am, I am, but if you don't get to Fort Max fast, we'll lose this battle!"   
Twister looked grim. "I guess we already have. The Tji not only attacked the City, but also numerous other cities on your planet, Firebolt. We have a hard time keeping the fortresses from getting any closer than they already are, though the fighters are getting through."   
Firebolt felt a painful twist cut through him. "I know," he whispered, then added much louder, "but they are after Fortress Maximus! It was their target all along! They want a third base and Fort Max is as powerful as Scorponok!"   
F/X stared at him. "No...."   
"Yes! Get in contact with whoever is up there and tell them! They have to stop them!"   
"The Tji are scrambling our frequencies. Neither of us has a strong enough transmitter to break through," Twister told him.   
"Then find another way!" Firebolt shouted.   
F/X looked up into the sky, which was turning a beautiful orange, but the source of the color had nothing to do with beauty. It was a reflection of the burning city.   
"I'll fly up," he said quietly. "With my speed I can make it through."   
Twister looked at him with an expression that clearly told F/X that Twister thought he had to be out of his mind. And maybe he was, but the allied forces had to know.   
"You take care of Firebolt," F/X said calmly, then he transformed and shot off.   
"He's nuts," Twister muttered.   
Firebolt didn't say anything. He simply stared East.

* * *

Jaimaa was moving restlessly and Twilight thought about simply shutting part of her out, but he didn't really want to do it. In the years after they had become more or less one, bonding on a molecular level that was unable to break, he had got to know his partner quite well. Jaimaa was a scientist and always very level-headed; now she was anxious and restless, her emotions translating into odd twinges here or there.   
:: They will kill her ::   
"I know."   
:: They want the key codes and Ath'antheia will get them in the end. I know it ::   
Twilight sighed. He knew that as well, but he also knew that a hostage exchange would be of no different outcome. He had told her that many times, but Jaimaa had still insisted on offering this as a plan to Rodimus Prime. As expected, the young Autobot had declined.   
Jaimaa moved restlessly. :: There has to be something we can do ::   
"There isn't."   
And that was the whole truth.   
:: No :: Jaimaa hissed and Twilight felt a strange sensation. He suddenly transformed.   
"What the heck are you doing?!" he demanded.   
:: Help :: she whispered, then she guided his dragon body into the air and the next Gate.

* * *

Catastrophe paced the room, watched by her small team of combiners. Disaster had an especially close eye on his old friend and former enemy. He and Catastrophe had known each other even before this unusual alliance in form of Havoc had been formed. Catastrophe was older than Aleeta One and she had been one of the sub-commanders, never going for a higher leadership position. She had been content with having her own small team and whatever team she had commanded, she had done it with perfection and care. She was compassionate as she was furious in battle, but her logical side always guided her. She had been the logical choice to lead the first, all-female combiner team, and she had been elected without any objections.   
Disaster smiled a bit. Just like she had been voted their leader without objections. And she had lead well. Through mysterious circumstances, Disaster had ended up as the second-in-command and an advisor as well as confessor for her. She had learned to trust the Decepticon and he had learned to trust her -- explicitly. It had been necessary for their team to trust each other and time had shown that prejudice could be beaten and that Autobots and Decepticons could work together for more than just one task.   
Now they were asked to trust and to accept once more. All of them. Decepticons and Autobots all over the planet had formed an alliance that had lasted for several years now, and though it was far from friendly it worked. It had to work and they had to learn what the combiners had been taught millennia ago.   
"You know we can't go back," Disaster now said into the silence of the room.   
Catastrophe stopped, looking at him. After a while she nodded. "I know. But it's also a risky step to stay."   
"One we have to take," Chaos told her.   
Tas met her friend's optics and sighed. "What if we make the wrong choice. This is a new war ....."   
"And the other is an old war that no longer exists," Overload finished. "What would you want us to do? Sit back and watch the others die? I, for my part, want to fight for our lives!"   
Calamity, the only female Decepticon on the team, nodded. "I agree," she growled.   
Small miracles happen, Disaster thought with amusement. Cal and Overload agree on something!   
Tas looked drawn between two choices. Both were not the best ones she could make, but still.... Disaster knew she would make the right one. The allied forces could need their help. They were only five, but whoever joined was an addition to the forces, and a combiner would be a great addition.   
"All right," the combiner leader finally said, nodding.   
Calamity smiled with grim satisfaction and Overload simply grinned. Chaos nodded without a word and Disaster did the same. Tas smiled dimly at him, then left the room. Disaster sighed and followed her, knowing they would have a lot to talk about.

* * *

The giant city transformer known as Fortress Maximus had been sitting East of the downtown area of Nebulos City since the battle against The Hive had been won. It had been included into the city structure, but it had not been maintained as a Transformer. Fort Max was not a self-aware and not a Transformer like any of the other Cybertronians. It had Metroplex's size and strength but it also needed an operator, which had been Spike and -- to an extent -- Cerebros. They had been the head of the fortress, guiding it. The Nebulans had disabled the fortress to keep it from being misused and since Spike had quit being a Headmaster for Cerebros, no one had shown any interest in it at all. Everyone had been too busy rebuilding the planet. There had been lengthy discussions, but in the end a team of engineers had removed the transformation circuits and had patched the fortress into the city wide system, using it for various purposes.   
Now all those connections were strained as the fortress' engines came to life for the first time since the battle. It shook and groaned, then the first connections splintered and ripped apart. The ground was scorched and then burned as the thruster spewed and sputtered. The mighty engines were running smoothly. Tji fighters were hovering around the fortress, watching the progress and guarding it against attacks. Not that they expected one. The main battle was happening in space and the Nebulans were no match.   
Fort Max broke free of all the restraints and slowly gained height.

* * *

Cephyl regarded her victim and studied every feature of the bluish white robot. Green optics met her evaluating ones. Peyra had done a good job weakening this robot's exo-structure, but he had not managed to break her. The Key had fought him and the physical torture had not worked.   
Now it was her turn.   
Cephyl smiled inside her body shell. She had always achieved her goal and no one had ever defied her.   
Securing her shell, she set to work on the Key.

* * *

His skin was burning and felt like it was strung tightly over his hurting muscles. His eyes were filled with tears and the smoke coming at him from every direction did nothing to help clear his vision. Dust rose in large clouds around him, settling on his torn and dirty armor. It had taken him hours to get out from under the collapsed building, working inch after inch, and he was tired and in pain. He knew his left arm was broken in several places; there were burns covering his body where the suit had broken and he was losing blood through a deep laceration on his forehead. He was in constant pain but the pain also told him that he was alive. He looked around.   
Nothing but death and destruction reigned around him. Collapsed buildings, torn streets, burning wrecks of cars and trucks and motor bikes. Lamp posts had simply melted down into a barely recognizable heap, covering the former sidewalk and street. He had witnessed a lot of destruction in his time, a lot of death throughout the years being with the Autobots, but this was by far the greatest massacre he had ever seen. Nothing, no war, no fight, no battle the human race had waged against each other or any battle the Autobots had fought, had ever produced this ... this total obliteration. This had been no battle... it had been a slaughter.   
Suddenly he remembered the others, those who had been with him in the now completely destroyed building. Slowly he turned. The building no longer existed; not even a single wall of it. There was nothing but a large heap of blackened and burned rocks, a heap he had crawled out from under. And beyond the building that had once been the council hall were nothing but more destroyed homes and shops and offices. The downtown area of the city was a desolate desert, silent and burning. Now and then something exploded or sparked, but else there was nothing.   
Ambassador Adam 'Spike' Witwicky stared at everything, disbelief crossing his face. How could he have survived this? He dimly remembered the alarm and the all-ensuing panic as the first warships of the Tji had broken through and made a run for the city; he remembered darting for his exo-suit, the one that had once made him a Headmaster and which he had never given away. It was much better than the old one and its endurance was several times as high as his previous one. He had been in the basement at the time of the explosion. He and several dozen Nebulans.   
They were all dead.   
He knew it with a certainty that was terrifying. Everything was dead and destroyed, but he was alive, standing in the middle of a field of death and destruction while everyone else had not survived. Spike drew a shuddering breath and winced as more pain ignited from all over his body. It was getting unbearable now and cold sweat broke out all over his body, drenching him. He moaned and stumbled further away from the ruins, unable to catch a very clear thought. He knew he had to find a way to contact other survivors, maybe even get in contact with the Cybertronian battle fleet. He knew they had arrived, but his mind could not give him a solution to his problem. He staggered, then his legs suddenly gave way. He crashed heavily to the ground and blackness claimed him.

* * *

Shockwave closed the com channel and then regarded the battle display. His thoughts were whirling. Target One was sitting between him and Target Two, which was by now the bigger concern: the Tji were after Fortress Maximus.....   
"Get the Monolith on the com," he ordered. "Tell her to throw everything she's got at Target One. We're making a run for Target Two."   
The Apocalypse changed course the moment the Monolith had affirmed it and headed straight for the second fortress. They had to stop the Tji from getting Fortress Maximus -- whatever the cost.

* * *

They had touched down on the wind-torn island without getting detected, which had been no small feat. Blaster and Soundwave had come up with a way to block radar for some minutes and Starscream had made the best of it, diving toward the target area at a neck-breaking speed. Now they were walking along the cliff side, sensors alert. Starscream looked like he wanted to do nothing more than to simply get wherever Sphere was and blast every opponent to bits. Blaster could understand him -- in a way. But it would also mean suicide.   
The rather ill storm torturing the island increased and the first drops of rain fell. Clouds raced over the night sky, here and there revealing a small, twinkling star.   
They reached the part of the way sloping slightly back to the inner island and the lab complex. Soundwave had taken point and he took some time to scan the area, nodding at his two companions when he came up clear. As they reached the blackened crater in the ground, Blaster gaped. The crater was large, and with the black circle of burned rock and weed around it, it appeared even larger, nearly as large as the diameter of the island at this point. Nothing had been left standing, except for a lonely wall, which was badly scorched and had apparently been the outer wall of a building. The defense tower had been completely obliterated.   
"They took no chances," he muttered softly.   
"Probably high energy discharge bomb. Obliterates everything completely." Starscream surveyed the area with cold optics.   
Blaster nodded. "It took out the tower but left the lab intact."   
"And that's where she is." The former Decepticon's optics looked at the two remaining buildings. "You know what to do." It wasn't a question; it was a fact.   
Blaster nodded, as did Soundwave.   
They separated.

* * *

White-hot pain tore through her and her circuits screamed as they were overloaded by an energy she knew but couldn't fight. She thought her memory circuits were bursting as something slipped into her body. She fought back, her survival instincts kicking in.   
More pain.   
Darkness threatened.   
Her consciousness was violently removed from her core, shoved into the back of her mind where she resided like a witness as the energy roamed through her, searching.....   
She shuddered and saw the alien presence take control.   
NO!   
Survival kicked in and she rose to the fight.

* * *

Twister stared at the giant fortress hovering above them. Firebolt made a noise of denial, his eyes wide, lips moving, though no sound came out. Fortress Maximus, besides its rather bedraggled look at the moment, was impressive. It was not armed because the Nebulans had closed down the weapons systems as well, but still......   
"How are we supposed to stop this?" the Seeker whispered.   
A determined expression crossed Firebolt's features. "From the inside."   
Twister shot him a surprised look. "What?"   
"It's not armed, it got no weapons.... it's vulnerable. I know how to get in, Twister. We could wreck some havoc and slow it down considerably until we get help." Firebolt's face was dead serious and Twister knew that the Nebulan would find another way to get up there if he said no.   
"All right."   
The Seeker transformed and Firebolt climbed in. They took off and shot toward the fortress, intent on their mission.

* * *

Ultra Magnus watched the battle rage on as the Apocalypse changed course to get to Target Two, which was now in orbit around Nebulos, surrounded by a swarm of fighters. F/X was down in med bay, getting his blast wounds treated. The Sentinel had taken some hits while dodging through enemy lines and Magnus suspected that he had only made it because of his skill and speed, which was impressive for a non-Interfaced Sentinel. The news of the Tji going for Fort Max had been sobering and frightening in one. They couldn't let that happen......   
"Target One is moving toward Nebulos," Powerglide reported.   
"Cut them off! Send in every fighter we have and keep them from getting closer!" Magnus ordered. "We have to buy some time!"   
Though the new flag ships were powerful, they were also almost equal to the fortresses and right now the battle was more like a stalling. Target One was keeping the Monolith from the planet while Target Two was battling it out with the Apocalypse.   
"Gotcha!"

* * *

Twilight exited the Gate over a planet he had never heard of or seen before. His body was still under the control of his Tji partner and he grumbled at his helplessness.   
:: Will you stop fighting when I release you? :: Jaimaa asked softly.   
"I don't have any other choice, right? This is kidnapping, Jaimaa! I trusted you!"   
Sadness washed through him. "I know and I regret misusing that trust, but we have to help. We can't leave the Key in Ath'antheia's hands."   
Twilight growled again, then finally sighed. "You have a plan?"   
:: Except for going in there, no ::   
"Great." He looked at the planet, then started his descent. "Let's do it."

* * *

Twister knew he had never done such fancy flying before and he might never do it again. The fighters surrounding the fortress had been easy to dodge, which had surprised him, but inside it was a maze. Firebolt was concentrating on flying him through the tubes, which were just big enough to give him some room to maneuver. Twister had relinquished control reluctantly, but he knew that Firebolt knew his way around better than he did. He had to trust the Nebulan. Firebolt had told him he'd have to target the main power conductors to shut down the engines, though it was a dangerous plan. Getting there was easy, due to lack of defenses, but getting out might be a problem. And without the engine, the fortress would simply plummet to death.   
They had to take the chance.   
Suddenly the whole structure rocked badly and Twister had a hard time not crashing into the walls.   
"What was that?" he exclaimed.   
Firebolt frowned. "I have no idea....."

* * *

Whispers surrounded her and Sphere gasped as the invading presence readied for another attack. She knew she had to keep her mind protected, had to keep the Tji out of her core -- had to keep it away from the key code. She had been successful so far, but her energy reserves were dwindling and the Tji had yet to approach the one place Sphere wanted it to: the Host space. If the Tji came close to that, Sphere would have a chance to trap and kill it. But her inquisitor wouldn't do her this favor.   
Suddenly everything around her seemed to contract, giving her the feeling of getting crushed alive and a scream tore from her lips. She was suffocating and her mind was squeezed together.   
"This is what awaits you if you continue to resist," the voice of her inquisitor whispered nastily and more pain swamped her.   
Just before she lost grip on consciousness completely, the pressure eased and she slumped down, shivering, trembling, her mind roaring. She inhaled deeply, trying to stop the tremors running through her, but she couldn't. She thought she saw the Tji moving again and curled into a tight ball.   
The Tji passed through her first line of defense and started its approach on her innermost core.   
Icy cold.   
Blackness.   
All devouring.   
All enveloping.   
Emptiness.   
Paralyzing.   
Surrender......   
Sleep.   
Give in to the void.   
No more pain.   
Yes.

* * *

"Watch out!"   
Eject whirled round and was just able to get out of the way of the red, Tji-possessed Autobot. He staggered over some discarded tools and landed on his backside.   
"Are you all right?" Rewind wanted to know, covering his brother and driving the red one back. Holes puckered the outer skin, but the Tji showed no sign of slowing down. He was just falling back to attack from another angle.   
"Only my pride," Eject muttered and tried to get up. Rewind helped him back to his feet. "Wait till I get that slimy piece of garbage!"   
Rewind smiled faintly behind his mask. Rumble and Ravage had joined in the fight against the red one and suddenly the body shell collapsed. The Tji shot out of it in a white streak and disappeared -- probably to get a new body shell.   
A blue-pink robot approached them, backed up by a green one, both firing ceaselessly. All cassettes dove for cover.   
"Shit, I hate that!" Rumble hissed as metal fire rained down on them. One of the blasts had hit a ceiling beam and chipped some of the metal off. The Tji wasn't aiming for them, Eject realized, it was aiming for .....   
"Damnit!" he breathed.   
The beam bent to one side. Another blow worsened the damage and a third one made the supporting beam snap in two.   
"Watch out!" Eject cried as the whole structure seemed to collapse. The ceiling was breaking down on them!   
Rewind and Rumble jumped to one side, evading parts of the beam crashing down on the spot where they had been just a second ago, and Ravage and Eject towards the other. They looked frantically for a safe place. Rewind suddenly discovered a narrow stairwell leading up to one of the catwalks. He shoved Rumble towards it.   
"Ey, what gives!" Rumble protested.   
"Shut up and get up there!" Rewind growled. "We have to get to a higher point and take those two clowns out!"   
Rumble looked at where Ravage and Eject were firing at the advancing Tji. He and Rewind had landed on a more secure side of the ceiling crash, the debris covering their retreat. Soundwave was too far away to be of any help, and Blaster had his hands full with his own share of Tji.   
Rumble was the first to reach the catwalk. Suddenly something loomed over him. It was big, blue and definitely a Tji. He cried out in surprise and staggered back. His foot missed the stair, hitting the stair below and twisting. He lost his balance. Rewind, who was right behind him, was hit by the full force and weight of Rumble's body and lost his balance, too. He frantically grabbed for the hand-rail with one hand and for Rumble with the other. He got both and with a muscle cable wrenching tear was able to stop himself and Rumble from falling.   
The Tji aimed.   
Rewind looked up, his blue optics narrowing. He knew he was dead.   
The sound of laser fire.   
Rewind ducked, anticipating the pain, but it never came. He looked up again and saw the Tji batting and shooting at two of Soundwave's airborne cassette's. Buzzsaw and Laserbeak did their best to make its life hard. Rewind smiled grimly and pulled Rumble up, dumping him unceremoniously on the stairs. Then he pulled out his gun and joined in on demolishing the Tji body shell. Rumble did the same and seconds later the smoking shell crashed to the floor.   
"Thanks, guys!" Rewind called.   
Laserbeak gave a squawk, then searched for a new target.   
Rewind turned and surveyed the battle field. Tji soldiers were streaming in and for every one they disabled, two more appeared.   
"I hope Starscream finds her soon or we'll be in a lot of trouble," Rumble said dryly.   
Rewind smiled faintly. They already were in trouble because even though they were many, the Tji had the advantage of taking a lot of damage and still coming back. He aimed at his next target.   
"Let's give them a hard time," he muttered.

* * *

Shanygn absent-mindedly played with a data disk, finally putting it down on the desk and shoving it away with a frustrated sigh. It had to stop, she decided. She grimaced. 'It'. Yeah, right. She didn't even know when 'it' had started; she only knew that she couldn't deal with it. Not now. Maybe if she took a flight or a walk, if she got her mind straightened out..... She sighed once more. Then again, it hadn't worked with absorbing herself in her work load. Her mind still returned to the little meeting outside Autobot City.... when she and Nicholas Cavanaugh had talked for a few moments. She had known Nicholas for years now, ever since he had come to Autobot City, training and working there as an engineer. That had been over 15 years ago! He had never been more than a very good friend. Why was this changing now? She just didn't understand it.   
"Darn it!"   
She jumped from the chair, pacing nervously up and down in the lab. It couldn't happen! She didn't have time for this and ...and .... she didn't have the courage either.   
Shanygn decided she had to get out of here and maybe take a walk. Otherwise her agitation might get past her shields and flow toward Rodimus Prime. He had enough problems without her emotions boiling over. Using her exo-suit she flew a few miles and then landed near the artificial river west of South Port. As she watched the traffic on the broad body of water, her mind replayed her conversation with Nicholas, finding nothing suggestive or ambiguous about it. They had simply talked, but still -- something had happened to both of them. Nicholas had felt it as well. She was just glad he was on Mernan with Tornado right now.   
"Shanygn?"   
She heard steps and looked around, suddenly faced with a rather large dinosaur predator.   
"Hi, Silhouette. What are you doing here? I thought you and Roddy were taking two shifts off."   
Sil tilted her head. "That was some time ago. He had to go back to work. Right now I'm deciding whether or not to train with the other Dinobots or just, well, stalk around on my own," she explained with a smile. "And what are you doing?"   
Shanygn sighed. "Thinking."   
"About what?" Silhouette transformed and sat down beside her.   
"This and that."   
"Problems?"   
"No."   
"Ah." Silhouette looked thoughtfully at her. Shanygn hated that look. Sometimes she thought Sil was empathic. "I see. Roddy?"   
"No."   
"Shanygn, please! I'd like to help if I can!"   
Shanygn sighed deeply and looked at the female Dinobot, trying to find a way not to tell her what was wrong, to politely excuse herself and find a more secluded spot; but Sil wasn't just one of the other Autobots. She was a close friend, someone who understood human worries because she had been humanoid herself.   
"Sil, I think I have a problem," she finally said after fighting a small war with herself. "And it's not Roddy."   
Sil looked questioningly at her.   
"It's me."   
"Uh.... your problem is you?"   
Shanygn nodded. "Me and this body and feelings toward someone I can't get rid of."   
Silhouette suddenly smiled broadly. "You are in love?"   
Shanygn grimaced. "Please....."   
Sil chuckled, then raised her hands in defense as Shan glared at her. "What's your problem with it?" the female Dinobot added. "It's wonderful to feel something for someone else, to be in love. Doesn't he return the feeling?"   
"He does, I think. I dunno, really, We never talked. But the problem is not the man I'm probably in all likelihood feeling ... well ... uhm ... something for .... it's this body! Sil, I ... I can't have a relationship!"   
"Why not? You are not a cripple, Shan!"   
"I am, that's the truth! I live with an implanted exo-skeleton that replaces damaged or non-existent nerves, and another exo-skeleton shell! How can I have a normal relationship if there is this between us!?"   
Shanygn knew she sounded slightly despaired. She had never really thought about a relationship otherwise than being good friends. It had never been an option, not even after First Aid and Kyle had implanted part of the exo-skeleton. She still had to wear the jumpsuit like skeleton throughout the day, though she could take it off for a time and have no problems -- if she didn't want to move very fast.   
"I think you are underestimating yourself, Shanygn," Sil said softly.   
"No," Shanygn muttered. "I'm not. I know what I can and cannot do. This I cannot."   
"Are you sure? Are you sure this isn't just something you were taught as a child and never lost?"   
Shanygn's head whipped up and she stared angrily at Silhouette. "No!" she exclaimed.   
Sil turned completely toward her, face serious. "You never talked much about yourself; not at all about your past, if I recall correctly. Why?"   
It was a straightforward question.   
Shanygn opened her mouth to say something, then turned away, drawing her legs to her chest, hugging them close.   
Sil sighed softly. "Why don't you talk to him?" she asked, changing the topic away from Shan.   
The blue-haired woman shook her head. "No," she muttered. "Can't." She rose abruptly. "I think I should get back to work." With that she opened her wings and flew off.   
Sil rose as well and watched her fly back to South Port. "But maybe you should," she whispered.

* * *

Starscream had entered the base through the hole he had blasted into the outer wall and struck down the corridor towards where he 'heard' Sphere from. He had still no explanation for the sure knowledge he felt when he thought about her and her whereabouts, but he didn't want to think about it anyway. He knew he had to get his sister out of the claws of the Tji. The blue and silver plane sped through the base, ignoring the alarm he had set off. Blaster and Soundwave had to deal with it and the Tji. As if on this thought, the alarm stopped. Starscream smiled faintly to himself. Apparently those two had started their work.   
Suddenly he stopped. The 'call' was getting louder and it was very close. He transformed and touched down, weapons ready, gun drawn. He expected a bunch of Tji coming at him any moment, but nothing of the like happened. Whatever Blaster and Soundwave were doing, they were drawing all the attention toward them. Good. Starscream arrived at the cell block and tilted his head as if listening. Yes, she was here.   
The lock to the cell door melted under his gun shot and he opened the door. What he saw let him freeze.   
"Sphere....."

* * *

Ath'antheia, sitting on his command chair in the bridge room of the fortress currently busy keeping one of the Cybertronian ships away from the planet, smiled with satisfaction. He had just received a short message from the base the Key was held at and questioned, and it was good news indeed. They had found the key codes. That it was only one quarter of the actual activation sequence didn't shake him the least. It told him where to look for the rest.   
You are devious, Ralyk, so much I have to confess, he thought. You split the key codes. But it will not help you.   
Ath'antheia knew where to go to find the other codes. Ralyk was so predictable sometimes. If one of the Keys had a quarter, then the second Key had another quarter and the Gatekeepers had the rest. He smiled coldly. Then he turned to his lieutenant.   
"How is Katalumera faring?"   
"The third fortress has been freed, but we are experiencing technical difficulties. It seems as if the Cybertronians have managed to get some fighters through and they are bombarding it. It's armored but not shielded and the weapons systems are off-line."   
Ath'antheia frowned inside his shell.   
"One of the flag ships is giving Katalumera a hard time protecting the fortress as well," the Tji lieutenant added. "And the other flag ship we are confronting can't be lost. They are following our every move."   
"Deploy as much fighters as we need to execute plan Tetra," the Tji leader ordered. "Tell Katalumera the same. This will keep those meddling Cybertronians off our backs."   
The other Tji nodded and relayed the orders.

* * *

Blaster and Soundwave were creating havoc -- literally. Both were using their sound weapons additionally to their guns and Blaster was mainly aiming at the warriors facing him while Soundwave was getting into the computer systems and disabling all he could in the amount of time given to him. Their first target had been the communications system, shutting the base off from all outside lines, making it impossible for them to call for help. Now they were destroying what they could find. All cassettes were out and doing their share of damage, which was quite a lot in Rumble and Frenzy's case. Blaster smiled grimly as he saw many Tji fall but it was never a victory. They kept coming back. He had to take the body apart to stop it, not just shoot holes in it. It was a gruesome job and every time he saw a familiar face, his anger rose. He wanted to kill them all -- the Tji. They had killed so many of his friends that it no longer hurt -- it was blazing agony.   
"Mission accomplished," he heard Soundwave transmit through their private channel. "Virus inserted."   
Blaster nodded and kept on firing, acknowledging the message with a short 'affirmative' of his own. Suddenly someone else entered their communication. It was Starscream. His voice was very level, almost dead, and all he transmitted were coordinates and the order to get Sphere out of here. He would take care of the Tji. Blaster exchanged a glance with Soundwave but never letting their opponents out of his optics. Soundwave gave him an unreadable look and simply ordered the cassettes to cover them and slowly retreat after them.   
Then they moved out.

*

Starscream's optics were fixed on his sister like two magnets. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had expected her to be damaged, beaten up, bruised and battered, but he had not expected that. If he hadn't known it, he would not have recognized her. Starscream had seen a lot of mutilated bodies in his time and he had done his share of torturing an Autobot or ending the life of a traitor, but this surpassed everything. Sphere's skin was completely missing and the underlying circuits fused and scarred. Her whole body showed severe burn marks and her back was a mess. Starscream could tell from simply looking at her that someone had ripped the wings out. One arm was mangled and torn, the other was scratched and deeply dented. Her hands .... She had deep wounds in her hands and the fingers were stripped of any skin, exposing muscle cables and circuitry. Cold realization hit him as he identified the source of these injuries. She had done it to herself! Those marks on her arms were imprints of her fingers as she had gripped her arms and nearly ripped them out -- after she had driven them through her own hands!   
Starscream knelt down and reached out, but afraid touch her. She looked like she'd break apart and turn into a pile of dust the moment he touched her. Then his fingers brushed over her battered face and he saw that he was shaking. Everyone ever meeting him and Sphere for the first time would think they were mortal enemies, but it was all banter. It was a challenge to tease her and watch her comebacks. She was insulting, fun and the only person ever to break through his shields and see the real Starscream. She was his sister. She was a former humanoid now in a robot's body but he didn't mind. She was his sister and whoever touched her had to deal with him.   
Now the Tji had to face him.   
Sphere was still alive, barely, but she was dying and whoever was responsible would soon do so as well. And when he was done with the responsible person, every Tji he could find would pay for it. Starscream rose slowly and opened a channel to Blaster and Soundwave. His voice was deadly quiet when he relayed the orders and then closed the channel again. He checked his weapons. Everything was on full charge. His armor was in top shape.   
He left the room, his optics two red orbs glowing with unreadable emotions.

* * *

"What the....." Astrotrain frowned at the display, then his optics widened. "Targets One and Two have deployed massive fighter squadrons, all descending toward planet's surface!"   
Shockwave stared at the screen. Why would the Tji do that? It left the two Targets wide open for attack because their defense forces were now moving toward Nebulos. Why risk so much to get Fort Max?   
"Monolith has taken the chance and is now engaging Target One directly. Taking hits and moving away," Runabout reported.   
Shockwave was silent, analyzing the situation. From the trajectory of the fighters, they were not aiming for Fortress Maximus, which was currently lifting off. A few of the Apocalypse's fighters were trying to prevent that, though they couldn't keep the fortress down forever. Despite the missing shields, it was still heavily armored. Many of the Tji fighters now split up.   
"Trajectory of fighters?" he asked.   
After a few seconds he had the coordinates.   
"They are running another attack on the destroyed cities?" Astrotrain asked, shaking his head. "What a stupid tactic."   
"The cities are not destroyed," Shockwave mused out aloud. "Yet."   
"What?!"   
"They have leveled parts of the main cities to spread confusion and panic, in which they succeeded, but the cities are still more or less intact. Only the centers have been hit." Shockwave's single optic glowed darkly. "They have come to finish the job."

*

Ultra Magnus was dumbstruck for a second, then his mind got in gear. "We have to stop them!"   
Shockwave didn't move. "It's already too late. And it would mean spreading our forces."   
Magnus' optics flared. "We have to protect the Nebulans!"   
"They are beyond protection. Our primary target has to be Fortress Maximus and the other fortresses. If they get Fort Max, the Tji will have won."   
Magnus slammed his hands on the console in anger. "If they destroy Nebulos, they will have won as well."   
Shockwave showed no reaction. "We can't intercept the fighters, at least most of them. If we attempt to, we leave ourselves vulnerably open and the Tji will converge on us for the kill, taking Fort Max in the meantime. I advise a different strategy, one the Tji won't expect."   
The Autobot commander hissed softly, torn between simply smashing his fist into the screen and hearing Shockwave out. There were different emotions battling inside of him. One side was demanding he save the humanoids because he knew millions would die otherwise. Shockwave is a Decepticon, this little voice insisted, he has no compassion for humanoid life. You are an Autobot. You have to save them. But another side understood that they could do nothing at all. It was too late and deploying any fighter at all to help would give the Tji the advantage. But still.....   
"What is your plan?" he asked levely.   
There was no triumph visible in Shockwave's features. "Attack the Targets and break through to destroy Fort Max."   
It was a simple plan and it was something the Tji wouldn't expect. They expected the Cybertronians to save Nebulos. Magnus nodded.   
"I'll send out several Autobots to stop the fighters they can nevertheless," he then told the Decepticon commander. "We have to at least try. And it will divert the Tji from the attack, making them believe we are sending out help."   
"Understood." Shockwave looked aside and seemed to study something. "I will do the same. Apocalypse out."   
Magnus sank back in his chair, staring at the blank screen. "What are we doing?" he whispered.

* * *

Soundwave had let Blaster go off toward the cell block alone. He had his own task to finish: setting the explosive charges. When he had finished he followed his ally. As he entered the cell block area, he was briefly shocked by the sight Blaster carrying the barely recognizable form of Sphere. He hid his disgust and shock behind his always unreadable features and simply conveyed the message that everything was set.   
"Then let's beat it!" Blaster agreed.   
"What about Starscream?"   
"Hey, we're just following His High and Mighty's orders here, man. He said get Sphere and clear the premises. That's what we're doing."   
Soundwave said nothing, but he followed the Autobot communications expert. Starscream was their ticket out of here and though Soundwave would be able to get them off the planet if things got hot, he would not be able to get all three back to Cybertron.

* * *

Cephyl had heard the alarm go off and she knew it meant only one thing: intruders. Most likely Cybertronians who had somehow managed find the base. Unlike many of her kind, Cephyl didn't make the mistake of underestimating the Cybertronians. They were intelligent and self-aware and they had survived for millions of years. They were dangerous and Ath'antheia was only slowly realizing how dangerous. Even after one of the Sentinels had nearly blown him up, the Tji leader had not seen the full potential of their creations. Now he was on his way understanding them -- at least a bit. Cephyl understood most of them in a way and it surprised her every time they did something different from what her calculations told her they would do. The female in the holding cell was one example. True, she was neither an Autobot nor a Decepticon, or any Cybertron born robot; she was a creation of Ralyk, but even Ralyk was going by blueprints and they all came down to a few certain, basic facts. Still, she was different. Her mind was like a maze and her shielding powers were incredible.   
And she was a Key.   
Cephyl smiled. Well, Ralyk had always liked to tinker around and since all its previous creations had been destroyed it had simply created more. The Tji moved out into the corridor, walking down toward the holding cells. She wanted to make sure her prisoner was guarded well. As she knew Lonmar, he had probably called all his forces away from the cell and toward where the Cybertronians were attacking.   
Fool!   
He thought that since they had the activation codes they didn't need the female any more, but they did. She was a Key and when they had the complete codes to the station and the center ring, they would also need a Key. Cephyl gave a snort of disgust.   
Short sighted idiot!   
And then she stopped short. She had noticed the absence of guards and she knew her suspicion had been correct, but she had not counted on one of the attackers already being here and coming straight at her. Cephyl had grown quite good at reading Cybertronian emotions out of their optics and faces in general, mainly because she was studying the prisoners they had and which had not yet been taken over, and this one in front of her had a look she didn't like. It was a deadly calm, one of those looks that told that nothing in the universe could stop him from doing what he was set on doing. And he was wearing not only the Decepticon symbol but also the Gatekeeper one. Another creation of Ralyk! Cephyl froze. If he was a Gatekeeper and was here and Ralyk's child.....   
There was an intercom not far away from her but she knew she'd never reach it. Unlike the Cybertronians, the Tji didn't have inbuilt intercoms. They went down the moment the personalities were destroyed. And they were not telepathic.   
The Cybertronian raised his gun and never hesitated a second to pull the trigger. Cephyl felt the shot go through her lower torso, then a second and third shot severed her legs, or at least the robot body's legs. She fell on the floor, hard, and lay there, stunned. The Cybertronian walked up to her and looked at her with emotionless eyes.   
"Who did it?" he asked, voice cold.   
Cephyl gulped inside the armor. She knew what he meant. She knew that whatever she said, she'd be dead unless a miracle happened and someone came to her help. She knew it wouldn't happen. Cephyl decided to keep her quiet and simply die. But he didn't make it so easy for her. The Gatekeeper picked her up, his hands biting into her armor and nearly breaking it. He was strong and since Cephyl was no warrior she had not chosen a soldier's body. This one had been a scientist and not built for battle.   
"Who did it?" he repeated his question.   
"Die," she whispered.   
He smiled and she shivered. Whoever he was, she knew he was ready to kill and be killed today -- because of what had happened the female Key.   
"Oh, no," he told her. "Not before I take this base apart and find the one responsible for what happened to Sphere. Not before I killed every single one of your kind here and made them pay. Not before I can tear the last of you out of these stolen and mutilated bodies and rip him apart." His burning optics were only inches away from her face. "And you have the honor to die first."   
Cephyl felt something hot tear through her weak armor and she screamed, though the cry could not be heard. She frantically tried to get out of the body but the dead weight was clinging to her, slowing her down. She cried out for help though no one heard her. She cursed Lonmar for calling all the guards and warriors away. And she screamed as the Gatekeeper aimed a last shot at her and utterly tore her body apart. She might be an energy creature, but she could be hurt. Being encapsulated in armor weakened them when they had to come out and a single, well-aimed blast could kill or wound them mortally. This was a fact none of the Cybertronians apparently knew because none of them had ever tried to kill a retreating Tji.   
Cephyl sank to the floor, half aware of her surroundings. She was fading fast, but not fast enough not to feel the cruel pain all around her. And then there was nothing.

* * *

It was a massacre. The Tji fighters swooped down into the major cities and larger towns, dropping their deadly load. Fire and explosions went up everywhere and when the smoke cleared, the area was a blackened, flat circle.   
Death reigned.   
And in the middle of it all, a few Autobots and Decepticons fought valiantly to destroy as many of their enemies as possible. It was a fight not unlike David against Goliath, and this time, David was losing.   
The Headmasters, who had insisted on coming to the planet with the Aerialbots, fought in blind rage against the powerful enemy, their Nebulan side crying over the loss of lives. They didn't look too closely at the destruction because it might have done them in if they had. They fired at their targets, loading and reloading their weapons, not caring whether they were targets themselves or not. The only thought in their minds was 'kill!'. The Sentinels who had come along covered them as best as possible.

* * *

Firebolt gave a satisfied grunt. Wherever they had gone, Twister had shot up every power line, relay circuit and important connection between stations he could find. Fortress Maximus was shaking like a wild dog, its inside burning and its outside under constant enemy fire.   
"Let's get out of here!" he called and Twister readily complied.   
And he took the easy way out -- blasting a hole into the armored wall from the inside, shooting out like a mad bullet.   
They were just clearing the immediate area when the Apocalypse gave Fort Max the death sentence. The gigantic ship shuddered once, then dozens of explosions ripped at its structure. Parts were torn off, flying past them as Twister tried to dodge the deadly projectiles, which were larger than him most of the time. Some grazed him, other smaller parts hit home.   
And then Fort Max died. It went up in a brilliant explosion of ignited energon, breaking into five major parts -- like a combiner separating.   
Twister gasped as the shockwave hit him, enveloping him, giving him no chance to break free. One wing was shredded by sharp debris and he tumbled helplessly toward the ground. Another shard imbedded itself in his lower torso area as he transformed in the hope to get more control over his crash, and he screamed.   
Then everything went dead.

* * *

Lonmar was like in shock as more of his warriors fell. There were only two large robots and about a dozen small ones, but they were persistent and they had a tactic: small groups would attack one body shell, turn it into an unusable hunk of metal and through that make the Tji leave it. It was a costly battle, Lonmar realized.   
And it was a diversion.   
The thought struck him as he saw the robots fall back, clearly retreating, and he whirled around, racing to the next intercom, paging the prison block. As he received no answer, he knew he had been right.   
"You two!" he shouted at the nearest warriors, "with me!"   
They obeyed and Lonmar ran down toward the elevator

* * *

Ath'antheia watched in surprise as the Apocalypse struck at the fortress the Tji were trying to steal. This was going totally against everything the Tji leader had thought the Cybertronians would do. He had thought they'd send out every available fighter, maybe even draw one of their flag ships toward the planet itself to save the Nebulans, but they hadn't! They had left the Nebulans easy targets to be slaughtered while their main aim was concentrated on the fortress. It was already heavily damaged and Ath'antheia knew he had to see it as a complete loss. Everything was a loss and a waste of time, though it had shown him how ruthless the Cybertronians could think if threatened. He had witnessed the reaction of the Sentinel when his Interface had died and he had changed his image of the robots, but he had never thought them capable of this!   
Incredible....! I never thought it possible for those creatures to undergo such change!   
"Fall back!" he ordered.   
The fortress moved back.   
The Tji had conceived a victory nevertheless. The fortress might be lost to them, but the Cybertronians couldn't use it either. And Nebulos was in flames. The drone squadrons Ath'antheia had sent out to distract the robots had managed to lose their load as planned, spreading death throughout every major city and larger town. Nebulos was burning.

* * *

Starscream tried to get out of the claws of the two Tji holding him, but it was impossible. They were holding him in a vice-like grip and it was denting his armor considerably. He hissed in frustration, red optics alive with hatred. They had caught him by surprise and it was embarrassing for him. The apparent leader smiled at him.   
"A Gatekeeper," he said, disgust in his voice. "And probably the partner of the sorry excuse for a Key we already caught."   
Starscream's fury erupted once more and he struggled against the hands holding him. One of the Tji hit him hard and he fell back, his audio receptors ringing.   
The leader bent forward. "As I suspected. And as a part, you also own another quarter of the key code, correct?"   
"Go to hell," Starscream whispered.   
"You will go first." With that a luminous cloud left the body and entered him.   
Starscream gave a choked cry as the alien presence invaded him, then his shielding powers went up full. He didn't even know he had them, but then again -- Ralyk had changed so much inside him, he wasn't even sure of his full potential. But still the Tji went deeper and deeper, going straight for one specific area. It knew how to break the shields....   
He screamed.

* * *

Alarm klaxons went off.   
Ralyk whipped around, its seemingly endless mass curling and rolling through the space occupied by Vector Sigma with such a speed that Alpha Trion had to get out of the way, lest he wanted to get run over by the ancient entity. He witnessed how Ralyk spread out an incredible mass of tentacles, crossing space in split seconds, searching.   
"What happened?" the old Autobot asked.   
-- They know --   
Alpha Trion sighed. Typical! Ask a simple question, get a cryptic answer!   
Ralyk stopped as it seemed to hit what it had been searching for.   
"Who knows what?" Alpha Trion wanted to know.   
The ancient entity hissed in barely contained fury and more tentacles spread out. As Alpha Trion looked at where they were going he noticed that they were racing down one of the links Ralyk had with different Cybertronians.   
-- They dared! --   
Ralyk's anger translated into an earthquake and Alpha Trion had his problems keeping his ectoplasmic energy body stabilized.   
"Ralyk?" he asked but received no clear answer. He did the next best thing and accessed Vector Sigma, trying to find out where this link was leading to and what was going on.   
The answer came after a while and it shocked him. It was Starscream's link -- something was meddling with it, an invading presence.   
Tji.   
Alpha Trion realized what this most likely meant.   
"They know!" he breathed in horror.

* * *

Twister came around to a world of pain and fire. He was briefly surprised that he was still functional, then his mind shoved that thought into a dark corner and he tried to get his optics on-line. As he looked around, his energon pump missed a beat. He was lying in the middle of a battle field, burned houses surrounding him, devastation reigning. He saw no life forms anywhere and his scanners, which worked with only one fourth their capabilities, reported no life forms in the vicinity. He was the only one here.   
No, that couldn't be true.   
He had not been alone.   
"Firebolt?"   
His voice was a weak whisper, the voice box badly damaged. Then again, is whole body was badly damaged, the structure severely broken in many places. He had no way to move from where he was and transformation was out of the question. His left arm dangled on a few muscle cables and his right lower leg was missing. The left side was charred and molten, skin flaking off, and there was a metal beam the length of his arm embedded in his stomach area. His recollections of what had happened were hazy, but he knew one thing for sure: Firebolt had been with him at the time of the crash.   
And he still was.   
Twister had no stomach, but right now he had the feeling of one turning over. His mouth opened and then closed again as his optics fixed on the humanoid form not far away. Firebolt had apparently been flung out of his cockpit, which was a shattered and crumbled mass on his back. Twister recalled losing height and tumbling out of control. He recalled crashing and the instinctive transformation he had performed.   
"Firebolt?" he whispered.   
He knew it was useless. The Nebulan couldn't hear him -- not anymore. Blood pooled around him and his limbs lay in awkward angles, open fractures visible to the naked eye. His skin was burned in several places and what remained of his clothes was charred.   
"No....." It was nothing more than a moan of denial.   
Twister tried to get to the Nebulan, but he couldn't move. His body didn't respond to any of his commands. All he could do was lie here, in the middle of a battle field, optics fixed on someone he should have protected.

* * *

Starscream fought with everything he had, but he knew it was to no avail. The Tji invading him knew what he was doing; he knew which place to go, ignoring everything else. Ralyk had stored the key codes to the space station in a specific area and this area was about to be broken and violated. He screamed in pain as the invader shattered his last mental shield and then grabbed what he could. The sensation was of something cold and slimy entering his circuits and freezing them, enveloping them in ice.   
And then the presence was gone.   
Starscream gave a soft whimper and felt the pressure on his mind ease, as did the grip on his body. Tremors raced through him, but also furious anger. It coursed through his circuits like molten lava and he concentrated on only this anger, recalling what they had done to Sphere. His optics flashed with a new light.   
The Tji had stepped back and two had weapons trained on him, while the leader gloated. He had succeeded with what he had aimed for. Currently he was typing something into a small box, then connected it to a wall panel. Starscream had no idea what it was, but he suspected he was transmitting the stolen key code.   
"Thank you very much," the Tji said pleasantly. Then he turned to his two soldiers. "Dispose of him. He's useless because of the shields around his personality core."   
The guns leveled at his head and chest plate.   
And then a roar shook the base.   
The Tji whirled around and Starscream saw something dark flash up for a second, then two body shells collapsed to the ground, steaming, ripped open. The Tji leader fired furiously at the intruder and got some good shots at it, then he, too, joined the useless shells. As the luminous bodies detached themselves from the shells, a head came into view and Starscream flinched back. He knew the robot in front of him, but he had never seen such an expression on his face. The dragon was colored in anthracite and light blue and its golden eyes were a bright white, flaring with what Starscream thought was pure fury. One of the Tji, the one coming out of the leader's shell, hissed.   
"Jaimaa!"   
The voice had to belong to the Tji, though it seemed too deep, too dark for such a light creature.   
"Lonmar. I thought you had perished long ago," Twilight/Jaimaa growled.   
"You are the one who will perish soon!" the Tji prophesied. "Traitor!"   
Twilight/Jaimaa bared a row of black, gleaming teeth. "I wonder who the traitor is, Lonmar. Me or Ath'antheia. He is a murderous lunatic! He is a killer!"   
The energy cloud bunched together and then exploded again. "He is eradicating mistakes!"   
The other Tji sizzled in agreement, but they didn't get into the argument. They were soldiers and left the talking to their leader.   
"No, he's committing genocide!" Twilight/Jaimaa roared.   
Lonmar hissed and suddenly lunged at the dragon. The other two Tji followed.   
"Go!" Twilight/Jaimaa shouted at Starscream, who stood rooted to the spot. "Go and save Sphere!"   
The former Decepticon nodded, staring at the dragon. The Tji were trying to envelop Twilight/Jaimaa, and Twilight/Jaimaa was countering with what had to be electrical charges coming out of his body. Starscream knew he couldn't help with whatever he was doing. He transformed and shot off, back to where he was supposed to meet with Soundwave and Blaster.

* * *

Optimus Prime stared at the row of numbers, his optics focused on the report as if it was the only thing important right now. And to some extent it was. It was the first estimate of the losses at Nebulos. So many lives.....   
Rodimus sat opposite at the desk, his face an unreadable mask as well. He knew what was written on the few pieces of paper and, like Optimus, he felt sick. There had been nothing for them to do but what they had done. Both Autobot leaders knew that Shockwave's decision had been correct, but still it felt wrong. Ninety percent of all major Nebulan cities had been destroyed, the population eradicated with the buildings. Few had survived. Even fewer would continue to survive. The losses had been immense and they had been devastating. The wounded were piling up in the medical units sent to the planet and no amount of help could erase the facts. Rodimus knew what Optimus felt; he felt it himself.   
"The Monolith will remain at Nebulos," the young second said softly. "The Apocalypse is returning in a day, carrying our injured and dead."   
Optimus nodded. They had managed to thwart the plan of the Tji to get Fortress Maximus, but at what price? He placed the report on the desk.   
"Any news from Starscream?" he asked.   
Rodimus shook his head. "Not since the cryptic message we received. Ralyk is not reacting either. We have to wait."   
Optimus looked at the report again, nodding in an absent-minded matter. "Yes," he whispered. "Wait."

* * *

Their meeting point was far outside the lab complex and it took them some time to get there. Blaster debated giving Sphere to Soundwave and having him fly her out of here, but it wouldn't help any of them. They were in this together. They had just arrived when Blaster heard thruster sounds and he turned. Approaching at a break-neck speed was a dark blue and silver jet.   
"Starscream!" he exclaimed.   
The former Decepticon looked singed, burned and dented, and as he transformed, Blaster saw that he had taken considerable damage. Still, his optics glowed a furious red. Starscream fell hard against a large boulder. He looked at Sphere and the fury doubled, but he didn't say a thing as to her condition.   
"Everything set?" he asked coldly.   
Soundwave nodded.   
"Good." Starscream transformed once more. "Get in."   
Soundwave transformed and settled down on the pilot's chair, immediately plugging into the communications system to contact the Council the moment they were in reach. Blaster looked at Sphere.   
"Where...?" he started.   
Part of the metal armor behind the cockpit slid open, revealing a rather large cargo space for a fighter jet. True, Starscream's new jet size was considerably larger than his previous one, but it was still amazing. Blaster carefully placed the unconscious Key inside and the cargo hold slid shut. The Autobot transformed into his ghetto blaster mode and Starscream closed the cockpit. His engines roared and he took off at high speed.

*

The base was silent; the silence only disturbed by the occasional sizzle of a broken power cord or the crackle from some cut wires. Tji moved dazedly through the wrecks covering the ground, searching for either still usable body shells or missing comrades. One of them encountered a large shell, one he had never seen before. It lay like dead on the floor, looking like a giant animal. As the Tji bent over the body shell to examine it further, a claw swooped up and cut his own shell in half. The robot's body collapsed onto the floor with a bang. The Tji emerged a second later, visibly strained to drag its luminous body out of the metal husk. It wavered, turning a sickly yellow, and was suddenly caught in strong jaws. It managed to slip out again, but was now weakened. The dragon hissed a growl and an arch of electricity hit the Tji.   
Twilight/Jaimaa's body was bathed in blue energy, shooting tentacles toward the Tji and pulling him in. Twilight roared and there was no telling whether it was from pain or something else. His eyes went from bright gold to completely white and then into a more moderated golden hue. He shivered once and then quieted down, the energy arches passing between his stylized feathers disappearing completely.   
:: Too much :: Jaimaa whispered weakly.   
Twilight nodded, his body telling him the same. He was overloading but somehow he didn't mind. The Tji he 'ate' filled his whole body, nourishing and destroying him in one. The more he destroyed, the closer he got to his own destruction. But maybe he was already dead.   
Yes, he had always been dead.   
A faint smile played around his lips. He had been born as a Seeker called Thriller. He had been killed the first time when Braintrust had killed his Interface, leaving him alive -- his Interface circuits scarred beyond recognition. He had continued to function, but he had never recovered. He had died a second time when he had been abducted by the Tji. Jaimaa had removed the scars and had Interfaced, in a way no Sentinel could ever do. They were fused on a molecular level. And she had reformed Thriller into Twilight. Now he would die again and this time there would be no coming back.   
Jaimaa realized it as well and there was a sudden calm coming from her. They had both come a long way to this place, and they would stay here.   
Twilight moved away from the body shell of his latest meal and went in search for others. He would take as many with him as he could find.

*

The explosive charges had been planted at every major power line Soundwave had been able to locate, and they were all timed to go one after the other the moment the first severed the fuel line, setting fire to it. The others would add to the destruction.   
An explosion disturbed the night. The ground shook with the incredible force set free and the night sky was lit brightly by the fires going up everywhere. Then the shockwave hit and the ground shook like a dog trying to get rid of its fleas. The noise of the lab going up in flames of destruction was deafening. A high squealing could be heard, ripping through the night like the fire that had torn out of the targeted objects. It sounded like a cry of protest, of pain, and then the world did a merry dance. The island's surface seemed to tilt sideways and sag. The cliff sides rained rocks and the sea was gushing and foaming. Quake after quake hit it, then a large part broke off and went into the sea.   
In the main complex, Twilight looked up and saw a wall of fire coming his way. He had just killed another Tji and his body was protesting the energy overload. His eyes were pure white lightning and arcs crackled over his skin non-stop now. A smile crossed his features and he transformed into his robot mode, facing the fiery wall, which was blowing toward him.   
"It was nice knowing you," he whispered.   
Jaimaa's smile could only be felt, not seen, but her emotions were clear to him.   
Then the fire engulfed them, scorching Twilight's outer skin, burning it off. The earthquake opened the floor under him. Huge cracks opened in the ceiling and the floor. He felt himself fall, but he was also likewise buried under tons of steel. Then the last explosive charge went off, driving into him. All the stored energy of the dead Tji ignited and exploded out of the charred body shell, taking two lives with it.

* * *

F/X was one of the many rescue jets searching for survivors. He had had no luck so far and he knew he wouldn't find many Nebulans alive. And if he found some, like the AirRaid had, they might not survive the next few days, their injuries too severe.   
They had been searching for two days now.   
The Protectobots had set up a ground med bay, but they were hard pressed to handle the incoming dying and badly injured. The Nebulans able to help did so, but it was not enough. F/X knew that First Aid and the others did what they could, but most of the time they could only relieve the dying from their pain and grant them a peaceful death.   
Suddenly his sensors picked up a faint signal. It was not on any of the Nebulan frequencies and he immediately realized who it was calling him.   
"Twister!" he breathed and located the signal's source.   
What he discovered made his skin crawl.   
He knew that Twister and Firebolt had wrecked havoc inside Fort Max and that they had barely made it out of the giant ship before it had exploded and crashed, large parts still burning all over the place. No one had heard from either of the two and F/X had been mentally preparing for the news of their deaths. What he saw now might be even worse. Twister's body looked like he had had a close encounter with a pack of wild razor blades. He was cut in so many places, leaking servo fluid and fuel, that it would be easier to count the unharmed spots. His right leg from the knee on was missing, his left side charred and nearly fused into one, the left arm barely hanging onto the shoulder joint. Twister lay on one side, badly flickering optics fixed on what gave F/X another shock. If he had been capable of doing, he'd have thrown up.   
"No," he moaned.

* * *

Starscream felt tired and exhausted. His skin was burning and the blast wounds itched so badly it was almost painful. His energon reserves were dwindling, but determination kept him going. He only had to make it to the next warp gate and through. He would get out close to Cybertron and Soundwave could set off a call for help. Neither Blaster, nor Soundwave, had enough energon to share with him and he was too proud to accept 'charity'. He would make it back on his own; he would help Sphere.   
Suddenly something loomed over him and shock passed through his systems. The shock subsided when Blaster gave a surprised exclamation of, "One of ours!"   
It was true. The ship was Cybertronian and it was a Decepticon ship, though that was no great relief. Starscream felt safer with the Autobots than with his own kind. No, not his own. Not any more, he reminded himself. As proud as he had been of his heritage a few decades ago, he had come to accept the Gatekeeper heritage as well.   
The ship's cargo hold opened and he was hauled in with a tractor beam. As he opened the cockpit cover, Soundwave and Blaster transformed, getting out. Blaster got Sphere out after his transformation and gently held her in his arms. She appeared more dead than alive, but she was still in there, hiding, safe behind self-erected shields and walls. Her body was badly damaged and mutilated, but she was alive and this was the most important. Starscream transformed as well and staggered a bit, then got himself under control. He walked over to Blaster and the Autobot handed him the Key without a second's argument. Starscream felt sick when he looked at his sister's injuries. And he felt the fury rise again, a fury that had kept him going on in the base, blasting one Tji after another, even though he had been shot up as well.   
Suddenly the door to the cargo hold opened and a well-known robot entered. Starscream tensed as Megatron came closer. The Decepticon leader looked at the lifeless, barely recognizable form in Starscream's arms, and his face took on an icy cold note, his optics flaming with a fury Starscream had not expected but one that was equal to his own.   
"Mission accomplished," Soundwave reported. "Tji base destroyed. Survivors possible but not likely."   
"Too bad. Get her to the emergency med bay," he said, voice level and almost emotionless. "We are already heading back."   
Starscream nodded silently, then walked past his former leader. Soundwave and Blaster followed.

* * *

Carly had not been able to sleep well since Ultra Magnus had delivered the news of the Tji attack force closing in on Nebulos, and she had not left South Port for a second. Melissa, her daughter, had stayed with her throughout the cruel hours spent waiting for news. Sometimes Mel wished she was empathic concerning humans as well, but then again, she didn't need to be when it concerned her mother. Carly was deeply distraught, but she tried not to show it. She was a strong woman and she would not break down in public.   
Suddenly the intercom rang and before Mel could pick it up, Carly had grabbed the receiver. Unlike many com lines, this one had a private receiver so no one could listen in.   
She listened to the voice on the phone and nodded. "Yes." Then she blanched all of a sudden and sat down abruptly on the chair, nearly missing it.   
Mel was alarmed as Carly's face lost more and more color. She nodded again. "Are you sure?" Her voice was thin and strained. "Of course I come .... thank you for your call......"   
"Mom?"   
No answer.   
She took the receiver gently out of her mother's hand and replaced it. "Mom?" she asked again. "What happened? Did they find Dad?"   
Carly turned her head, her face as white as a sheet, her eyes wide with what Mel immediately recognized as fear. Something about that look made her stomach turn into an icy glacier. There was fear and there was fear. One was the fear of never seeing Spike again, the other was the fear of seeing something out of her worst nightmares. This was the fear of nightmares.   
"That was Dr. Matthews from the Monolith," Carly said tonelessly. They .... found Spike ..." Her voice faltered.   
Mel felt her hands starting to shake.   
"He's alive...." Carly continued shakily. "He's badly injured. They want me to come." Tears were gathering in her eyes, but she fought them down. She was trying to get her strength back, get her shields up and appear as who she was to the public: Ambassador Adam Witwicky's wife. "It looks bad."   
Mel knew that if she hugged her mother now, Carly would break. She refrained from doing so, nodding, looking as composed as her mother.   
"You want me to come?" she asked instead.   
Carly shook her head. "No. You're needed here with the injured." She smiled slightly. "Wild Card will Gate me to the Monolith in the next thirty minutes."   
Mel nodded, summoning up a smile. It faltered badly.

* * *

"They fled and are probably hiding out somewhere," Ultra Magnus finished his report and Optimus Prime nodded. Rodimus was simply staring at the hard facts on the reports, taking no part in the conversation.   
"Thank you, Ultra Magnus," Optimus said and then terminated the link to the Monolith. He turned to his second-in-command.   
Rodimus didn't seem to take any notice of him, still staring at the single sheet of news that had hit him deeper than anything else.   
"Rodimus....?"   
The young Autobot's head came up and his face varied from deep pain to the attempt to banish it from the outside and lock it inside, upholding his usual cheery facade.   
"I'm sorry....," Optimus began.   
Rodimus shook his head. "Not your fault," he whispered. "It's just.... I mean after we went our separate ways I didn't see him quite as often any more."   
"He was still part of you for some time, Roddy. Firebolt was your Targetmaster partner."   
Rodimus' optics flickered slightly. "Yeah."   
"His death ...."   
"Happened. Nothing can bring him back and what he did helped us destroy Fort Max." Rodimus rose from the chair. "I have some things to do," he muttered vaguely, then left.   
Optimus watched him leave the room, then sighed and shook his head. It had hit Rodimus more than he wanted to confess. So many lives had been lost, so many had died in this one single attack of the Tji, and all were important. But Firebolt's connections to the Autobots made him a bit more special.   
And then there was Spike. It had been a miracle that he had survived, mainly thanks to the Targetmaster suit, but he was in critical condition aboard the Monolith and human medics, who had been transferred to Nebulos after the Tji had fled, were working on keeping him alive. Those with xenobiologic knowledge were on the surface, helping as much as humanly possible.   
Optimus stared at the empty computer screen. There would be a Council meeting soon and he knew everything discussed and put out in the open there would not be pleasant.   
The Tji had struck -- quickly, ruthlessly. Many had died. The Apocalypse and the Monolith had had a birth of fire and they had performed excellently, but they had been late and the Tji had won, even though they had not been able to claim the prize.

* * *

Daniel Witwicky had come to the Monolith the moment he had heard about what had happened. Kim had stayed home because of the baby, but she had said she could be there within a flash if he needed her. Wild Card had Gated him right after he had returned from his first trip of Gating Carly. Now he was standing in what went for a waiting room, wishing he had any idea how his father was. Suddenly a nurse came out of the doors leading to the med bay. Carly rose from the chair someone had organized and which was roughly human-sized.   
"How is my father?" Daniel asked in a rough voice. "Can I see him?"   
The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ambassador, but he's still in surgery. You have to wait." Then she walked away.   
Carly stood like rooted to the spot, unable to move, as if she would crumble without support. Daniel placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it slightly. Carly turned to him, her eyes holding a lost look.   
"Let's find a place to wait for the doctor, Mom," Daniel told her.   
Carly nodded and he guided his mother back to the 'waiting room'.   
Hours later the door to the medical ward opened and a middle-aged, dark haired man walked out of it.   
"Mrs. Witwicky?"   
Carly nodded, looking apprehensive.   
"I'm Dr. Matthews. I'm of the Emergency Staff flown in here."   
"Spike..... "   
"Ambassador Witwicky came out of surgery half an hour ago. He's on his way to the Intensive Care Unit."   
"Intensive care?" Daniel echoed. "What exactly happened? How is he? No one is telling us anything except that he was close to the bomb sites!"   
"Ambassador Witwicky was found in the ruins, apparently the only survivor. We believe he owes that to the Targetmaster exo-suit. It protected him from the worst, but his condition is still very much critical." Matthews looked seriously at them. "He broke several ribs, his left arm is broken in three different places and his elbow joint is shattered. We'll have to replace that one. The right leg's badly cut, as is the left one. It looks that the armor was driven into his legs and he lost a lot of blood. He might have a concussion. We don't know. His spleen ruptured but we could prevent the internal bleeding from spreading. He's receiving transfusions right now and he's far from stable. The next hours will have to tell. "   
Carly swallowed and, if humanly possible, went even whiter. She looked ready to collapse every second. Daniel, feeling not much better, squeezed her arm, but his mother didn't seem to feel it at all.   
"Can I ....," she licked her dry lips, "can I see him?"   
The doctor shook his head. "Not yet. But I'll tell the nurses to get you. You can see him for a few minutes."   
"Thanks," Daniel whispered.   
Matthews left and all of a sudden Carly's knees gave way. Daniel grabbed her and half carried her over to the chairs. Carly showed no reaction. Her eyes were burning, but she didn't cry. Her lips were a thin white line.

* * *

Mel knew she had her work cut out for her. Looking at the still, bluish white form of Sphere she tried to pick up any emotions, but failed. Nothing radiated from the young robot. Mel rubbed her head, trying to concentrate, but her mind wandered off to her father and what had happened. Daniel had called and given her the news. It had shocked Mel to no end, but she knew there was nothing she could do to help and that her abilities as an empath were needed here. First Aid had repaired Sphere's body shell, but he could not repair minds. Neither could Mel, but her abilities ran a path that enabled her to sense where a mind was, where it hurt, and then try and help. She had been born with this power and since no one had ever heard of anything similar before, she had not been trained. She had lived and learned, picking up stuff, studying with the Interfaces, who were empathic in a way as well. It had been a long and hard way for her to learn, but she had grown quite good at what she did and she was a regular consultant for emotional troubles.   
"Maybe you should rest a bit," a soft voice said.   
Mel looked up and smiled at First Aid. The Protectobot had returned from Nebulos to help Sphere, knowing that his expertise was needed to patch her back together. The same had been true for Twister, who was also still recovering from his shock. Twister at least was conscious, though his emotional condition was far from pleasing.   
"I still have a lot to do," she answered.   
First Aid shook his head. "You've been here since we brought her out of reconstruction, Melissa. You won't be a help if you break down from your own emotional stress."   
Mel grimaced. So it was this obvious. "All right," she muttered, giving up now instead of getting into one of their usual, friendly arguments. She didn't feel like she had the power to last through one long enough to make her point anyway.   
As she left she passed by the examination room where Twister was given some last checks. He exited as she walked by.   
"Hi, Twister," she greeted him.   
Twister gave her a weak smile and it didn't take an empath to know he was severely traumatized by what had occurred on Nebulos. Mel had read the report prior to her first meeting with the Seeker and she knew he was suffering deeply. He had nearly died, feeling his life force ebb away, and he had had to watch as the last spark of life left Firebolt. Medics had determined that Firebolt's brain had continued living for a few more hours after his body had been nearly destroyed and she knew Twister had read it as well.   
"Hello," he said, a far cry from his usual, secure self.   
Mel had talked to Tornado and Midnight and both knew they had to give Twister some room to deal with the shock. If he didn't come around by himself, they'd have to apply some friendly force to make him talk.   
"How are you?" she asked.   
He shrugged. "Fine."   
Physically that was the fact, but not mentally. Still Mel nodded, not wanting to compromise him. She waved her good-bye and walked down the corridor to the elevator. She knew a way how to unwind and this way also insured that someone else would unwind as well. After another half hour she arrived in the doorway chamber and smiled at the large equine robot standing there.   
"You, me and an open field, how's that for a start?" she asked without preamble.   
Nightmare chuckled. "Sounds fine."   
She climbed up the broad back and held on to his mane. "Engage!"   
Nightmare shook his head and walked out of the chamber. As they galloped down the corridor and into the open, Mel felt her worries slip away for the time being. Reality faded and dreams took over.

* * *

"It shall be their memorial."   
Brainstorm's voice sounded eerie in the deathly silence that reigned all around them. Only the sound of the wind and the occasional spark from a cut electrical wire could be heard. None of the others spoke and Brainstorm felt he had said enough already, disturbing a grave for their friends.   
The Targetmasters were dead.   
Spoilsport, Pinpointer, Peacemaker, Recoil, Haywire and Firebolt. All of them soldiers who had fought wars before and had survived. All of them had been incinerated in the fiery hell that had burned here for hours and had left nothing alive but the memories of those who had survived somewhere else. There were no bodies, only the terrible nightmare called imagination. The Headmasters knew that the death had been quick, but it was still death.   
The Nebulan part inside of Brainstorm, the Arkana part, was weeping for his friends who had survived The Hive's slavery, only to die when Nebulos was thriving again, killed by a force that was at best unknown, if not completely mysterious. The Tji had not been their enemies, but they had massacred the planet's population nevertheless.   
Chromedome turned around with an unusual abruptness and walked off. He didn't transform; he didn't want to separate. Highbrow and Hardhead followed, leaving Brainstorm alone with his thoughts.   
Why? Arkana whispered.   
The Headmaster didn't need to answer. He and Arkana had long since merged and they were one. There were no secrets. Still, he had no answer to the question.

* * *

As expected, the Council meeting was far from pleasant. Everyone except Firefall was present and Optimus didn't really bother asking where she was. No one could tell him anyway.   
"The recovered wreckages from the Tji fighters show us one very important fact," Tornado said, continuing his report about the investigation into their almost unknown enemy. They knew what the Tji were, but no one had ever seen one without a body shell or been able to find a piece of their technology -- other than the doorways. "All fighters are drones."   
A mutter went through the room.   
"They are very sophisticated machines, granted," Tornado went on, "but they are mindless machines nevertheless, controlled by someone else. From their circuit boards we suspect the control is in the fortresses."   
Optimus nodded. That would fit their rough estimate of the enemy. The Tji weren't many, but there were enough of them. Not millions ...... just enough to make their lives hard. The Tji themselves wanted robot bodies as armor and they would not waste their own people in manning fighters. Drones were cheaper and could be mass-produced, controlled by one or two Tji inside the safety of the fortresses.   
"Any way to break their codes and render them useless?" the Autobot leader wanted to know.   
Tornado shrugged. "Working on it."   
Optimus nodded. "All right."   
Rodimus turned another sheet over and his optics took on a grim note. "Any word from Twilight?" he asked.   
All shook their heads.   
"Then we have to list him as missing, presumed dead," the young second went on.   
"Soundwave reported seeing him on Ardicon," Megatron growled. He had been through various stages of anger, fury, calm and quiet. Right now his voice was deathly quiet.   
"He talked to me and asked that we'd allow him to contact the Tji about a hostage exchange," Rodimus muttered. "I declined, but I think he never got the message." He sighed.   
Optimus nodded slowly. Like most of them he had not really known Twilight. Tornado had known Thriller who, as the Seeker leader had once mentioned, had been different in many ways. But the joined partnership of Jaimaa and Twilight had been a big unknown factor. Now he was most likely dead.   
"The team on Ardicon has not come up with anything concerning him," Rodimus went on. "No wreckage, no nothing, but considering that the explosion leveled the base, destroyed half the island and incinerated everything, that's not at all unexpected."   
"The explosion was much more powerful than it should have been, following Soundwave's report," Megatron told him coldly. "Something went up there with it, something energy-laden."   
They looked at each other. No one wanted to ponder that fact. A Tji was energy and Jaimaa had been a Tji, joined to a robot. If Twilight/Jaimaa died -- what kind of explosion would go up?   
"Nebulos has been declared a Crisis Zone," Optimus broke into those thoughts. "Earth has offered help and we are leaving the Monolith close to the planet."   
Midnight nodded. "A wise move, but I'm not so sure how Nebulos will react to the help from Earth. We know that the political situation had been far from pleasant since the Nebulan government denied them settlement rights."   
Rodimus nodded. "I know and it gives me a headache, especially looking at what companies have come forth. EDC has supplied many search and rescue teams, as well as medical help, but some private companies are sending out ships as well. Mostly those companies who tried to get settlement rights."   
Optimus thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "It's not for us to decide what kind of help the Nebulans have to accept. We can voice our concerns, but that's about it."   
Most of those concerns were voiced through Daniel Witwicky and Arcee, but desperate times were haunting Nebulos. Decisions would be made out of need.....   
The meeting went on for a few more hours and smaller problems were settled, but all knew that what had happened might as well repeat itself at another planet -- maybe even Earth.   
They were at war.

* * *

Ralyk was shocked beyond words -- which   
was a rather new experience for the entity. It had never felt something like this before. Then again, it had never linked to its creations and/or their children before. It was a new experience as it was a risk. Sphere's link was open to the entity again and what it received was la nightmare. Most prominent of all emotions washing over it was pain. Endless, cruel and all-devouring pain.   
Ice.   
Blackness.   
All devouring.   
All enveloping.   
Emptiness.   
Paralyzing.   
Cold.   
Let me die.   
Ralyk howled in anger at what the Tji had done to Sphere, raping her mind and mutilating her body. The link was fragile and wavering. Ralyk was stabilizing it as best as it could, but it could do no more for its child. Sphere was hiding deep within her mind and the self-erected shields were too strong to shatter gently. Forcing its way in was no option to Ralyk. It would destroy more than do good.   
Starscream's link was badly shaken and he had suffered some emotional wounds which would heal only slowly. But Ralyk had no time to deal with him as well; there were other matters it had to attend to -- matter that would change a lot.   
It went to work.   



End file.
